miley jab hum tum
by duo angel
Summary: char log joh ek dusrese alag hai kaise mile hum tum guys agar app logo intrested nahi hai tho bathaiye may ye story stop karungi isme dareya abhirika aur sachvi ka romantic dose bhi hogi aur duo ka bhi bahuth kuch hai
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys bck wth new story this includes dareya abhirika rajvi nd dirya(disha surya )prathlik(parhtik palak)

A girl was sleeping peacefully hugging her teddy but her sleep was disturbed by sunrise and she was trying to escape from those sun raise when her brother came and saw her struggling he went and closed the curtains and moved near her bed and sat and started to craising her hair by which girl shifted her head from bed to his lap

Bro: gudiya utho na

Girl: plz bhaiya sone dijiye na

Bro: pari apki college ki innogration hai first day hi late nahi jathe college mei

Girl: bhaiya bus das minute na plz

Bro: dishu utho dear agar papa aye na dantenge

Disha: huf bhaiya papa ke naam lekar mujhe darthe hai app (and she got up)

Bro: chalo abb ja jakar fresh hokar aao

Disha: abhi bhaiya daya bhaiya uth gaye kya

Voice: ha uth gaye hai aur ye lo tumhari bed tea

Disha: arey daya bhaiya thank you

(and she drank the tea )

Abhi: dishu ja fresh hoja aur tumhara naye kapade waha rake hai pehnkar ajao

Disha: wow naye kapade thank you bhaiya love you a lot and hugged her

Daya: aur mujhe hug nahi milega kya ithni acchi tea prepare kiya tha maine tumhare liye(fake anger)

Disha: aww mere chote bhaiya (and pulled his cheek and hugged him )

Daya: hmm ab ja pari jaldi nahakar ajao

(and disha went to take bath and duo moved down )

(after some time she came down wearing a black anarkali dress)

Disha: good morning papa

Papa: good morning pari ye naiyi dress kisne lekar di hai

Disha: mere dono bhaiya ne

Papa: isliye ithni acchi dikh rahi ho

Daya: meri gudiya toh bahuth pyari lag rahi hai kisiki nazar na lage

Disha: bhaiya aap bhi na chaliye nashtha karthe hai app teeno ko bearau bhi jana hai na

Abhi: teek hai meri ma

(and all started to have their breakfast with chit chat while disha's papa's phone rang )

Papa: han acp pradyuman bol raha hu cid se kaha teek hai hum ponchthe hai (and he cuts the call)

Acp: daya, abhi khoon hua hai chalo chalthe hai aur daya shreya ko phone karke bolo waha ponchne ko

aur abhi purvi aur sachin ko kaho ki beaurau sambal ne ke liye

Duo: yes sir

(Trio went from there giving instructions to disha)

(Disha was completing the kitchen chores she got a call)

On call

Disha: ha palak bol

Palak: diyu kaha ho tum time ho raha hai

Disha: aa rahi hu pallu bus das minute

Palak: teek hai mai wait karungi college ke bahar ajao

Disha: teek hai

(and cut the call)

(she hurriedly get ready and came down she tried to start her car but it didn't so she cursed herself and started walking to bus stand and was waiting for the bus)

(at the same time a bike came and stood in front of her )

Biker: arey disha pehachana nahi

Disha(confusingly): nahi koun hai app

Biker: tum aise kaise kar sakthi ho yaar may tumhara bachpan ka dosth surya

Disha: arey surya tu toh delhi may tha na ab yaha aur kithne saal baad sorry yaar pehchan nahi paiyi

Surya: arey koi bath nahi wo papa ka transfer yaha hogaya

Disha: ho accha tum is taraf kaha ja rahe ho

Surya: wo aaj college ka first day hai tho ja raha tha tu

Disha: mera bhi aaj college first day hai per meri car karab hogai tho bus ka wait kar rahi hu

Surya: kounsi college

Disha: sjbit

Surya: arey wah yaar mai bhii wahi college chalo ek sath chalthe hai

Disha: teek hai

(and both went towards college )

(they reached college and disha saw palak was standing angrily )

Disha: mar gaiyi may aaj

Surya: kya hua disha

Disha: arey yaar meri friend hai palak wo kab se intezar kar rahi hai aur may late agai na tho naraz hai

madam

Surya: wo accha tum jake use manao may bike park karke atha hu

(surya went from there and disha moved towards palak )

Disha: pallu

Palak didn't respond

Disha: arey suno tho sahi

Palak: kya sunu may han adhe ganthe se tumhara intezar kar rahi hu aur tum ab aa rahi ho

Disha: sorry na yaar wo meri car karab hogai thi (and told everything)

Palak: accha chal chalthe hai

Disha: arey ruko yaar wo surya kaha chala gaya keh raha tha bike park kareke atha hu

Voice: han may aa gaya

Disha: wo surya aa gaya tum surya ye hai palak meri close friend c** sister aur palak ye hai mera

bachpan ka dost surya (and she noticed someone with surya) surya ye koun hai

Surya: yeh hai mera closest friend prathik aur prathik ye hai meri childhood friend disha

(they all introduced themselves disha mingled quickly but palak was bit shy and all moved towards the

hall were function was going to start )

(after sometime function got ended and all came out)

Disha: huf yaar mujhe zor se bhook lagi hai

Surya: mujhe bhi chalo koi restaurant may chalthe hai

Prathik: yaha nahi yaar ek acche se restuarant hai waha chaalthe hai

(and all moved towards restaurant )

(all were sitting waiter came all ordered the food and were chatting and slowly palak was also feeling comfortable )

Prathik :accha disha app aur palak ke bare may bahthaiye

Disha: hmm k per pehle tum hume app kehkar math bulao ok

Prathik: accha teek hai.. toh batao.. kuch.. aapne bare mei palak ke bare mei yeh toh bahut sharma rahi

hai.. humse..

Disha: haan yeh aise hi hai jaldi logo se gul milti nahi hai… bahut hi shrmati hai… lekin ek baar jab kisise

aachi tarah se janle na.. toh iski baatein khatam nahi hoti…

Palak hited disha.. whispered kuch jyada hi bol rahi hai tu..

Prathik: aacha disha tum surya ko bachpan se janti ho

Disha: haan.. waise tum kaunsi class mei ho

Prathik: mai.. wo foundation of accountancy

Disha: aur surya tum…

Surya: mai bhi ussi mei hu..

Disha: matlab hun charo ek mei.. kya baat hai…

(When palak saw something she said to disha and she was surprised and shocked she immediately took

her phone and clicked a photo )

Author's note

So guys how is the story plz do tell me and dis story will add whole cid team and sum ff members plz do

read and review nd if i gt more review il continue

and ya what did disha see and whose pic did she take so stay tuned to know more and plz do review tc

thank u

Love u all

Your's duo angel


	2. Chapter 2

Hi friends how r u all bck wth a nw chappy so lets move on

(disha aur palak kuch dekthe hai aur palak kehthe hai ki)

Palak: arey yaar jaldi se click karo unko darane may kaam ayega

Disha: ha ek minute (and she took the pic)

Palak: chalo zara bhaiya bhabhi se milthey hai

(and they moved towards other table )

Disha: daya bhaiya

Daya turned and was shocked to see disha

Palak: bhaiya

Daya: (coming back to sense) arey meri dono gudiya yaha kya kar rahi hai

Disha: arey humara chodiye aur ye bathayiye shreya di di se bhabhi kab bangaiyi

Daya: arey dishu aise koi bath nahi hai hum ek case ke silsile mei aye the toh bhoook lag rahi thi

Shreya: toh maine daya sir ko kaha ki kuch kha kar jayenge

Palak: accha per aap dono toh ek dusre ko kila rahe the

Daya: ha wo wo

Disha: kya wo wo han bathayiye sab kab propose kiya aapne han

Daya: dishu aisi koi bath nahi hai

Palak: bhaiya aab bathaiyiye warna hum abhi bhaiya ko bata denge aur humara pass sabooth hai

Daya: arey aisa math karo yan hum.. I mean tum aur dishu jo soch rahi ho wahi sach hai

Disha: toh ab ithna bada raaz patha chala hai toh issey chupane ke liye apko kuch karna padega

Daya: hmm teek hai meri dadi amma kya karna hai mujhe

Disha: zyada kuch nahi hum dono ko shopping rath mei dinner aur beach per lejana padega

Palak: aur icecream and han hum dono ko humare favorite teddies

Daya: hogaya ya aur kuch baki hai

Disha: aur ha ye sab apke credit card se abhi bhaiya ke credit card se nahi and ha ek long drive

Daya saw shreya who was struggling hard to control her laughter

Daya : hmm toh mera balance katham teek hai per promise karo ki kisiko humare bare may nahi bathogey

Duo: teek hai aur haan ab hum charo ka bill pay kar dijiye

Daya: charo woh han ye dono koun hai dishu

Palak: bhaiya ye surya aur ye prathik diyu ke dost hai

Disha: hum dono ke dost hai pallu

Palak: whatever

Daya: accha hi surya hi prathik

Duo: hi sir

(they talked for sometime and pallu and dishu were teasing dareya )

Daya: teek hai gudiya ab hum chalthe hai nahi toh papa se dant padegi

Disha: han teek hai bhaiya sham jaldi aajana patha hai na kya kya karna hai

Daya: teek hai dishu hum chalthe hai

Palak: bhaiya bhabhi ka khayal rakna

(by hearing bhabhi shreya blushed )

Disha: arey meri bhabhi tho sharma rahi hai

Daya: tum dono bhi na…

And they leave..

Palak: dishu first class ka time ho gaya hai chal.

Disha: palak hum charo ek mei hi jaa rahe hai..

Palak: haan tek hai…

And they leave.. to the college… they arrive the college..

Disha: pallu sare documents lele.. zazurat padegi..

Palak searching for the documents in the bag.. haan dishu dundh rahi hu.. dishu mere documents ki file ghar

par hi reh gayi…

Disha: kya aab tu.. kya karengey

Palak: pata nahi.. almost crying… but someone forwards file in front of her… she looks takes it.. and gets

happy.. she looks at the person and… smiles.. she.. hugs him.. immediately..

Palak: thank you bhaiya.. aapne mujhe itni badi musibat se bacha liya… thank you so much…

Person: arrey meri gudiya musibat ho aur uska bhai na aaye aisa kabhi ho sakta hai bhala…

Disha: aacha hua sachin bhaiya aap iski file le aaye warna roh roh kar yaha ganaga jamuna beh jaati..

Palak seperates from hug.. dishu chup kar…

Palak: sachu bhaiya.. aapko kaise pata chala..

Sachin: mai ghar par gaya.. kuch important file lene.. tabhi tumhari.. file dekhi.. aur samaz gaya tum jaldi

mei bhul gayi aaj.. isliye dene chala aaya..

Palak: thank you bhaiya..

Sachin: aacha ab jaao late ho raha hai

Palak: haan.. bhaiya bye…

Sachin: bye and sachin leaves… followed by four to the classroom… there are two bench empty… one is

beside surya another beside prathik..

Disha: pallu dekh koi option nahi hai tu prathik ke baju mei baith jaa mei surya ke.. plz..

Palak: okay dishu…

And they sit.. surya and disha were talking… but prathik and palak not..

Prathik: waise.. aapka koi bhai nahi hai kya..

Palak: hai na.. sachin bhaiya

Prathik: kya karte hai aapke bhaiya..

Palak: wo cid officer hai..

Prathik pov: policewale ki behen prathik bach kar rahiyo…

Surya: chalo at least kuch baath toh ho rahi hai unke beech…

Disha: haan.. yeh toh hai.. wasie tum abhi tak nahi badle..

Surya: tum bhi toh nahi badli..

At Shreya home…

Shreya.. was lost somewhere… a girl.. comes…

Girl: Shreya.. chai bana rahi ho toh mujhe bhi de doh..

She.. looks at her.. shakes her..

Girl: Shreya..

Sherya: haan roo..

Roohi: kaha kho gayi

Shreya: nahi kahi nahi.. tum chahiye tumhe

Roohi: haan wo chai..

Shreya: banati hu..

Roohi: wasie.. wo daya.. sir hai na unka phone aaya tha..

Shreya: aacha kya kaha unhone..

Roohi: nahi bas keh rahe they ki kal bureau mei jyada kaam hai toh jaldi bulaya hai..  
Shreya smiles: aacha..

Roohi: waise Shreya… wo bouquet.. uss din daya sir ne beje they na..

Shreya: nahi roo.. tu bhi na…

Roohi: juth mat bolna.. sach bol..

Shreya blushes..

Roohi: oho.. baat yaha tak badh gayi..

Shreya: aap plz kisi ko maat batana..

Roohi: haan tek hai nahi bataungi.. mujhe kya milega

Shreya: joh tu chahegi..

Roohi: hmm tek hai.. waqt aane par mang lungi..

At college..

The teacher.. toh aap sabko ek project diya jayega.. aap sab ke partners ke naam… list mei hai.. dekh lijiyega..

Palak pov: hope ki dishu hi mile.. mujhe…

Disha checks the list.. and it is surya..

Disha: surya tum ho mere partner.. ho..

Surya: hmm.. par tumhari palak ka kya..

Disha: wo toh kisi ko janti nahi hai.. and kisi aur ke saath kaam karna.. impossible hai.. uske liye…

Palak checks the list and.. is shocked… to see the name…

authores note

so here is d end of d chappy guys mujhe nahi patha bhaiya ka pyar kya hotha hai kyunki mujhe koi bhaiya behen nahi hai isliye adjust karo meri is bhakwas se

so palak ki partner koun hai aur wo kyu shock hogai jane ke liye intezar karo

and lastly do read nd review and thanks fr all reviewrs nd i cnt thank all indivually as im having exams so plz do review nd silent readers plz both positive nd negative reviews r welcomed

tc lv u all

duo angel


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys here is d new chapter lts move on to d story nd il meet u all at d end

Palak was shocked nd was looking at d list again nd again wen a voice disturbed her

Voice :kya huwa palak

Palak :tum kud deklo prathik

(he looked at d list nd smiled )

Prathik :arey hum dono partner hai isme kounsi badi bath

Palak:may tuhare sath project nahi kar sakthi hu may

Prathik:arey ye kya bath hui kyu nahi kar sakthi hu tum may koi bhooth nahi hu

Palak :may nahi kar sakthi matlab nahi

(and she went frm der prathik was quiet confused at d same time dirya came der )

Surya :kya huwa prathik aise kyu khadi ho

Prathik :yr wo project may palak meri partner hai per wo mere sath project karne ke liye inkar kar rahi hai patha nahi kya huwa use achanak gussa karke chali gaiyi

Disha :tum chintha math karo may samjathi hu ussey

Prathik :teek hai fri bhi aise gussa hokar chali gaiyi wo

Disha :wo kuch nahi chalo chalthe hai late horahi hai

Surya:chalo disha may chod dethi hu

Disha :nahi surya daya bhaiya ayeri wo hume shopping jana hai na tum jaw teek hai

Surya :ho accha teek hai tho may chalthi hu prathik chal yr

Prathik :ha chal aur ha disha bye nd wo project ka kya

Disha :tum chintha math karo may use samjawungi teek hai

Prathik :accha teek hai thanks bye

Disha :bye

(and dey both went frm der disha went search of palak )

Disha :pallu kya huwa re

Palak :diyu tumhe patha hai na may tumhare alawa aur kisike sath project nahi karungi tumhe patha hai na wo hum jab 12 may the kya huwa tha

Disha :arey pallu ha dr mujhe patha hai per yaha koi option nahi hey re hmm ek kaam karthe hai mam se request karthe hai

Palak :may wo bhi kardi diyu mam ne inkar kar di

Disha :oh ab tho koi option nahi hai dr aur mujhe lagtha hai prathik accha ladka hai

Palak ;hmm dekthe hai

Disha :hey chalo yr hume shopping karni hai aur ajj daya bhaiya ka purse kali karni hai chal

Palak:arey may tho bhul hi gaiyi thi chal

(and dy headed towards mall)

Palak and disha.. arrived at mall…

Palak: dishu phone karo bhaiya ko pucho kab tak aa rahe hai..

Disha: haan karti hun.. disha.. calls daya..

Daya: hello.. haan..

Disha: bhaiya kahi aap aapna waada toh nahi bhul gaye…

Daya: nahi hum aa rahe hai.. 10 minute mei pahuchtey hai..

Disha: okay.. (to palak) aa rahe hai..

Palak: aacha.. dishu aaj abhijeet bhaiya ko shock lagega..

Disha: haan.. wo toh lagega hi.. and they share a laugh with a high five.. girls wait for duo to arrive.. and.. duo finally come..

Palak: abhi bhaiya.. itna late..

Abhijeet: haan.. wo.. bureau mei kaam tha.. sorry ab aa gaye na.. chalo.. waise yeh aachanak shopping jaane ka program kyu banaya…

Disha: bas maan kiya.. isliye…

Abhijeet: aacha lo.. ek minute.. he checks his wallet… haan ab chalo..

Daya pov: karlo boss check.. aaj tumhara account nahi mera account khali karwane ka plan banaya hai inn dono ne…

And they went in…

Palak and disha.. were picking dresses jewellery..

Abhijeet: yeh log itna kuch le rahi hai…

Daya: haan.. tum bhi lo..

Palak came: abhijeet bhaiya aap yeh dekhiye.. tarika didi ke liye kaisa hai… it is a saree..

Abhijeet: aacha hai..

Disha: aur yeh.. shirt aapke liye..

Abhijeet: nahi mujhe kuch nahi chahiye..

Palak: arrey bhaiya.. lejiye na.. disha yeh lele..

Abhijeet: ek minute yeh sab mila kar kitna hoga..

Palak: jitna bhi ho.. kya farak padta hai… payment to humhare bhaiya hi karengey na… chal disha.. udhar.. slippers dekhtey hai…

And they.. went..

Abhijeet: kya baat hai daya aaj tum kuch nahi khareed rahe ho…

Daya: boss.. nahi.. bachiyo ko lelene doh na..

Abhijeet: ab aaye hai toh lelo tum bhi.. lo na..

Daya: haan leta hun… pov: kya fhas gaya mei…

Finally the shopping was done… at the bill counter.. abhijeet went..

Abhijeet: batayie.. kitna.. hua bill..

Sales man: sir.. 70 thousand…

Abhijeet: kya? Yeh ladkiya… 10 hazar se jyada ki shopping toh karti nahi hai.. aaj itna kaise..

Daya came: boss.. ruko… mai pay karta hun…

Abhijeet could not believe his ears.. kya… tum pay karogey.. nahi rehndo Mazak

Daya: boss.. mai Mazak nahi kar raha hun.. aaj mai hi pay kar raha hun.. hatho tum… he gives his credit card.. abhijeet was just..

Abhijeet: yeh pay aaj issey kya hua.. hai..

Here girls were laughing and sharing high five… abhijeet looked at them… went..

Abhijeet: yeh sab kya chakar hai…

Palak: kuch nahi.. bas.. aaj bhaiya ne humse.. promise kiya tha aaj wo humhe shopping karwangey… bill wo pay karengey…

Disha: socha issey aacha mauka kaha milega…

Abhijeet: baat toh kuch aur hai wo maan bhi gaya…

Disha: bhaiya aap bhi na.. koi baat nahi hai..

and they went from there...

abhi was still confused but didnt say anything and moved frm der nd hd der dinner nd went to beach

in beach

disha :daya bhaiya ice cream

daya :huf ha meri ma lake dethi hu

(and daya went to bring ice cream )

Disha :pallu aja yr pani may khelthe hai

Palak:ha chal hey ek min ye abhi bhaiya kaha hai yr

Disha:arey ha kaha gayi ye bhaiya chalo dekthe hai

(and both went in search of abhi while dey were searching disha saw something )

Disha :pallu wo dekhe humare love birds

Palak :ho tho ye bath hai

Disha :chalo photo lethe hai

(and thy took d pic)

Palak :chalo bath karthe hai

Disha :nahi pallu wo dono ko time dethe hai chalo hum chathe hai

Palak :ha bechare dono ko time hi nahi milthe hai bearau may papa dantenge aur lab may chothe papa

Disha :ha re nahi tho kya karenge unki hi samne unki bethi ke sath flirt karee tho

Palak :haha wo tho hai chalo

(and thy both moved frm der)

(on the other hand abhirika)

Tarika:abhi mera ice cream kaha hai

Abhi:tumhe hi tho kaha tha tumhe nahi khani ice cream

Tarika :kya ?huh may tho aise hi kaha tha nd she started to leave

(abhi holded her hand )

Abhi :taru may tho mazak kar rahi thi yr lo mera may se kha lo

Tarika :nahi chahiye mujhe

Abhi:tarika ji plz

(she blushed wen he called tarika ji nd took d ice cream)

Tarika:kya bath hai abhi ajj ithna khush ho

Abhi:ha taru wo kya hai na ajj daya ne bill pay ki shopping ki

Tarika :mazak math karo abhi

Abhi :arey sach may taru aur wo bhi 70 hazar

Tarika (shocked):kya 70 hazar aur wo bhi daya ne

Abhi :ha taru aur uske bad ye dono shaithan has rahe the

Tarika :kuch tho gadbad hai abhi

Abhi :hmm wo tho hai wo sab chod ab hum thoda romance karthe hai bahuth din bad time mili hai

Tarika (blushing ):abhi hum beach ma hai

Abhi :patha hai taru ek kiss tho banthi hai na

Tarika :abhi no kisine dekh liya tho

Abhi :koi nahi dekenge and kissed her lips

(she too responded bck thy kissed passionately nd broke apart wen dey were in need of air )

(tarika was blushing and abhi was smiling thy both talked fr sumtime nd tarika moved towards her home as it as late )

On the other side

Daya cme wth ice cream nd saw duo playing in water like small kids he smiled nd cme to dem

Daya:ye lo tum dono ka ice creams

Disha :bhiya kilawo na plz (puppy eyes)

Palak:ha daya bhaiya kilawo na plz

Daya :dono ke dono natakouni

(and was feeding both wen a hand cme nd fed him he knew who was it he took a bite nd smiled )

Daya :thanks boss aur ye lo

(and he fed abhi like dis dey spent a beautifull evening wth der brothers nd returne bck hm )

(but dey were unaware of d storm which was cuming on der way )

So here is d end of d chappy

Thanks to

Neha :thnks fr d review dr nd here is ur abhirika

Guest :thnks fr d review nd ya in further chapters der will be dareya

.1:thnks dr

Ishika :thnk u dr

Dareya 789:thnks a lot

Daya's girl:thnks di lv u

Palak96:thnks my sweet doll ab patha chala na tumhare partner

Guest :thnks fr d review

Rajvi girl:thnks a lot

:thnks a lot

Lastly plz guys do read and review tc all


	4. Chapter 4

Hey here is the new chappy nw move on to d story il meet u all at d end

They all moved to the home palak also stayed with them as it was late and saw Acp sir waiting for them and tension was clearly shown on his face so duo asked him

Abhi: papa ko kya hua aap kuch zyada hi pareshan lag rahe hai..

Daya: han papa koi case aiya hai kya

Acp: nahi daya ek mission aiya hai

Abhi: arrey isme pareshan honewali bath kya hai

Acp: abhi is bar ka mission bahuth hi khatarnak aur sensitive hai aur

Daya: aur kya papa

Acp: aur is mission ke liye aap dono ko jane ka orders aaya hai

Abhi: arey ithni si bath papa hum pehli bar toh nahi ja rahe hai na ek sath toh kayi bar jaa chuke hai

Acp: per abhi iss bar ki bath alag hai mission toh ek saal ka hai

Duo: kya were stunned

Acp: ha aur iss bar toh mission Malaysia mei hai aur aap dono hum kisise bhi contact mei nahi honge isliye

mai soch raha hu ki mana kardu iss baar

Disha and palak who were silent listeners from long time came forward

Disha: papa aap ye kya bol rahe ho aap mana karenge iss mission ko per kyu papa kya apko mere dono bhaiyon pe bharosa nahi hai kya

Acp: dishu ye bharosey ki baath nahi hai beta ye bahuth hi khatarnak mission hai aur wo bhi ek saal kya tum reh sakthi ho unke bina

Disha looked at her brothers… then back to acp

Disha: nahi papa nahi reh sakthi per ye humare desh ki suraksha ka sawal hai aap sab tho apki jaan laga kar desh ki suraksha karthe hai tho may ithna tho kar sakthi hu na

Trio felt proud about her

Abhi: han papa dishu teek keh rahi hai hum dono tayar hai jane ke liye kyu daya

Daya: han boss mai toh tayar hu aur ek saal yuhi chala jayega.. kyu disha..

Disha: han han.. aur mere baki bhai behen hai aap dono ki yaad hi nahi aayegi.. wo log.. aapki kami.. mehsoos nahi honey dengey.. freddy.. bhaiya.. aur pankaj.. bhaiya.. ke jokes..

Trio smiled..

Abhijeet: sun liya aapne… chaliye.. ab.. aapni chinta.. k** kijiye..

Acp: mujhe gharv hai aap teeno par aajao

And opened his arms in order to hug them they three ran and hugged there father after few seconds they heard a voice

Voice: bade papa aap mujhe bhul gaye aur aap teeno bhi huh (with angry expression on face)

All saw here cute angry expression nd smiled

Palak:bhul gaye na mujhe teek hai mujhe nahi rukhna hai yaha may chali

Abhi:arrey arrey ruko kaha chali

Palak:hato .. nahi bath karni hai mujhe ..app charon se...mai hun kaun huh(angry)

Disha:pallu kya bol rahi hai tu ithna gussa accha nahi hai

Palak :dishu ..bye

She went to door daya and abhi cme nd locked d door

Palak:app hatiye ..darwaja ..kholiye ...jaana hai mujhe

Abhi :ithni raath ko kaha jaana hai ..tumhe

Palak :apne ghar sachu bhaiya ke pass

Daya :kyu wahi tumhara bhai hai hum log nahi hai

Palak :nahi ... ho they tho mujhe bulthe nahi ..huh ..hatho warna

Disha:kya warna ... wapas aa sorry meri maa

Acp:arrey tum log se nahi manegi se nahi manegi meri beti ...

palak was standing there with folding hands acp came der

acp :galath bath sabne naraz kardiya mri pyari si paari ko

(at the world pari palak smiled but again came to anger mode ...disha and trio were having eye talk

Abhi :daya jho hum gol gappa laye they ..wo hum charo hi khate hai palak tho khayegi nahi

Daya :ha abhi ...dishu ek kaam kar ..iske hissey bhi tu hi khalo

Disha :ha bhaiya may hi khalungi

All smiled ...abhi opened d door ...jaw palak darwaza khol diya ... baad may math kehna

Palak face was like ..she will cry in any minute ...

Palak :bahuth bure ho app sab huh

(and she sat on d floor )

Acp :arey ..kyu satha rahe ho meri pari ko ..pari tum jithna chaye uthna gol gappa kha sakthe hooo may bhi dekthi hu kaun mana kartha hai tumhe

Palak :sacchi bade papa (with a little teary voice )

Acp :ha meri sone ki gudiya sacchi

(and she hugs him)

Abhi :aur humara hug

Palak:nahi ..app log ko hug nahi milega...mujhe nahi mila na isliye

Daya :huf teek hai meri ma koi bath nahi fir kabhi lenge

Palak:ha teek hai bade papa gol gappe

Acp:ha dishu la beta

Disha :ji papa

(she brought th plates wich were hvng pani puri she gve to all all started to eat bt she was standing holding d plate )

Abhi :dishu kya huwa aise kyu palte pakdke kade ho

Disha :bhaiya khilawo na plz

Abhi :arey ithni si bath aww kilathi hu

(and started feeding disha wen another two voices cme frm bck )

Voices :bhaiya hum dono ko kilawo na

Abhi smiled nd started feeding d three acp cme andhe fed abhi like dis all were feeding each other

(and all enjoyed the pani puri treat )

(all went to sleep )

In disha room

Both of dem changed to der night dress nd palak saw disha was lost in some other world she cme near here

Palak:disha

No reponse

Palak(bit loud):dishu

Disha :ha pallu kya huwa

Palak :may tumse puchne ayiy hu ki kya huwa aise udass kyu ho

Disha :kuch nahi yr

Palak:dosth se chupawogi bolo bhi

Disha didnt say anythng jst hugged her nd bursted out crying palak knew it she didnt say anythng nd was continuously rubbing her bck aftr sumtime she composed herself nd started

Disha :pallu patha nahi re may ek saal kaise rahungi in dono ke bina waha tho keh diya ki may rahungi per nahi hoga yr ma ko jane ke bad abhi bhiaya aur daya bhaiya ne palla hai mujhe papa to kaam may busy hothe the per ab ek saal dono ko nahi dekhsakthi nahi phone pe bath hothi hai yr mujhe tho dono ko bina ek hafthe bithna mushkil hothi thi (and she again hugged her and she was getting sooth in her frinds arm aftr sum minutes she separated nd palak said )

Palak:dishu dekh agar tu aisa tooth gai tho dono bhaiay aur bhi kamzor hojaenge yr aur bade papa bhi aur tumhe tarika aur shreya bhabhi ko bhi sambal na hoga na aga tum hi tooth gai tho un sab ko kaise sambaloge tu mera stong friend hona acp pradyuman ki beti hoke aise rotha hai kya chalo ansu puucho aur ek pyaro smile do

(disha wiped her tars nd smiled )

Palak:ye hui na bath chalo so jathe hai bahuth rath ho gai hai shubah colleg jana hai aur project bii hai

Disha:arey ha may tho bhul hi gai chalo sojathe hai

(and they both slept off)

Next morning

In other home

A girl was combing her hair nd was remembering her time spent wth her special one

She was smiling ...when a girl entered in ...and started looking something ...

While looking she asked ...

Girl: taru mera ...phine yaha toh nahi hai

But tarika was..lost in her own worl she didnot pay attention ...so the girl went ...close to her looked at her face ...and smiled

Girl :Taru .. she called her again ... but still .. a bit loud now ..tarika

Tarika looked ...haan haan

Girl :kya haan haan ..kaha koi rehthi ho tum

Tarika :nahi ..kuch nahi bus ...aise hi

Girl :ho taru ab samji may jiju ...ajkal ek wahi hai ...jisne tumhari neend ko luta hai

Tarika :keerthi bus bhi kar ... kuch bhi bolthi ho

Keerthi :jhooth math bol ...sab janthi hu may ..abhijeeth ji koacche hai ... mujhe jiju bulane mai koi problem nahi hai

Tarika :kiru bas na

Keerthi :taru sach tho yahi hai na ...

Tarika blushed

Keerthi :accha ...mera phone dekha kahi ...dher ho rahi hai mujhe

Tarika :nahi ..mujhe nahi patha

Keerthi :ha ha ab tho abhijeeth jiju ke ilawa tujhe patha kya hai ..huh may khud dhund lungi

Tarika ;kiru tum bhi na

Keerthi :kya may bhi na chalo abb jiju ke bare may baad may socho abb nashtha kar

(and sisters have breakfast and leave to der respective work )

Huf end of d chappy and sorry fr late update

So i dnt no hw is dis plz let me no so do read nd review bye tc

Thanks to all d reviewrs lv u all


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is d next chappy of d story**

**In acp sir home**

Two friends were sleeping peacfully unaware of d time wen der brothers cme inside

Daya :dekho boss ye dono pariya kaise sakoon se so rahi hai

Abhi :ha daya per patha nahi hum dono mission pay jane ke bad kya hoga in dono ko...aur papa kaise sambal payenge inhe

Daya :ha abhi wo tho hai per sachin freddy shreya tarika sab hai na sambalenge wo... chalo papa ane se pehle in dono maharaniyono ko utathe hai

Abhi :ha bhai chalo nahi tho hume danth padegi papa se in dono ki waja se ...

Daya :dishu utho college jaana hai na tujhe

Abhi :pallu utho beta college jana hai na

Palak turned to other side nd same was with disha ..

Daya :arey utho ...nd pulled d blanket ...palak got up took back d blanket and slept again ...

Duo were shocked

Abhi :yeh ladkiya bhi na kithna sothi hai

Daya :dishu tum tho utha jawo

Disha :arey sone dona bhaiya plz..

Abhi :arey uth jaw gudiya

Daya :dekho 5 minute mei tum dono nahi uthi tho ...may papa ko bula dunga

(but wo dono shaithan ladikya kuch nahi suna aur firse mooh cover karke sogai)

Abhi :arey dishu utho

Daya :pallu utho gudiya dekho colleg ke liye late ho rahi hai

Daya went removed the blanket nd tried to wake up disha nd abhi did sme wth palak at last thy both sat up but didnt open der eyes and were abt to fall wen duo grabbed their arms and were patting there cheeks

Abhi :huf kumbkaran ki beheno uth jaw

(atlast the boys gave up )

Daya :yeh dono aise nahi uthne wali boss ek kaam karo college may phone karke kehdo ki ye dono ladikya college nahi arahi hai ajj

Abhi:aur wajah kya hogi daya

Daya :yahi ki maharaniyon ka neend nahi khul rahi hai aur principal kya karenge

Abhi:kuch nahi daya bas college se bahar nikhalenge

(the girls opened there eyes and said bhaiya not fair sone bhi nahi dethe huh)

Abhi :kya not fair time dekhiye kya subah att baje ho chuki hai

Disha and palak:kya ajj tho gaye hum kaam se

Daya :abb kya huwa dono ko

Disha :bhaiya wo na hum ek project karni hai

Abhi :isme kounsi badi bath hai tum dono he partner hona

Palak:nahi bhaiya mera partner pratheek hai aur dishu ki partner surya

Abhi:ye prathek aur surya koun hai gudiya kabi mili nahi unse

Disha :bhaiya wo surya tho meri bachpan ka dosth hai aur pratheek uska dosth

Daya :ye sab teek hai per tum dono time sunke shock kyu hogai

Palak:wo bhaiya un dono ko humne sade aat baje ane ke liye bola tha ab tho aat baje hogai hai

Daya :bas ithni si bath arey meri pariya app dono ki college bag ready hai aur nashtha bhi aur tho aur dono ki dresses bhi tayar hai abb ja aur nahake ajaw

Disha and palak :kya bhaiaya

Disha :thank u so much bhaiya lve u both

Palak :ha bhaiya app dono ye sab nahi ki hotho patha nahi hum ajj time se college nahi ja pa rahe the thank u so much

Abhi :arey tum dono ye thanks wanks chodo aur ja nahakar aja

Daya :ha nahi tho wo dono intezar karthe honge ja jake ready hojaw

Thy side hugged der brother nd ran to take bath

Daya :abhi yr dono tho pagal hai per fir bhi sweet hai dekho choti choti bath se kaise khush hojathe hai

Abhi :ha daya chalo dining table set karthe hai nahi tho un dono ko late ho jayegi

(And both went to set d table nd were waiting fr der cute sisters as acp sir hd gne fr meeting in d morning itself )

After some time both cme down

Disha :bhaiya papa kaha hai kahi dikaiyi nahi de rahi hai

Daya :dishu wo papa ne delhi gai hai kisi meeting ke liye

Palak :ho accha bhaiya kab ayenge bade papa wapas

Abhi :shayad ajj rath ya kal subah

Disha :teek hai bhaiya abb hum chalthe hai late horahi hai

Daya :arey dishu hum bhi ja rahe hai tumhari college ki rasthe may chalo hum chod dethe hai

Palak :teek hai bhaiya chaliye

(and four lft the hm)

(they reached d college wth some little chit chat nd disha nd palak gt down frm d car )

Disha :teek hai bhaiya bye hum chalthe hai aur ha jaldi se ajaiye ghar der math kariye

Abhi :ha meri ma ajayenge jaldi

Palak:aur app dono zyada herogiri math dikaiye khayal rakhiye

Daya :huf teek hai app dono bhi khayal rako

Disha :teek hai bhaiya bye

Palak :bye bhaiya

Duo :bye dishu aur pallu

(and both droved to der work )

Here palak nd disha went inside d college nd found surya nd pratheek waiting fr dem in parking lot

Surya :huf finally agai tum dono kab se wait kar rahi thi hum

Disha :sorry yr wo hum subha late uthi thi tho ane may der hogai

Pratheek:koi bath nahi ab hum project pay work nahi kar sakte

Palak:kyu kya huwa

Surya :kuch nahi ab hume classes hai nav baje se ek baje tak fir hum free hai tho ek baje ke bad hum work karna hoga project per

Disha :ho teek hai chalo class room chalthe hai

(and dey went to class room nd der boring periods gt started nd dey were least interested to listen but dey have to atlast d bell rang nd classes were finished of all went to der homes except these four )

Disha :huf kithana boring lucture thi yr mujhe tho neend arahi thi

Surya :ha yr ab ye sab chodo aur chalo project pay kaam karthe hai

Pratheek :ha chalo palak library may chalthe hai

Palak:dishu chalo na

Disha :arey pallu may kyu hum dono ko topics he alag hai na

Palak:ha fir bhi ek sath baith ke karthe hai na

Disha :chalo teek hai pehle chai peekar athe hai

Palak:mujhe nahi chahiye yr

Pratheek:may bhi chai nahi peethi

Surya :ho chalo dishu hum dono he chalthe hai aur ha tum dono library may tumhari topic decide karo hum athe hai das minute may

Disha :ha pallu surya teek keh rahe hai bas hum das minute may athe hai chalo

Palak:teek hai per jaldi ajaw ok

(prathlik went to library nd dirya went to canteen )

**On dirya side**

Surya brought two cups of tea nd samosa fr both of dem

Surya:ye lo gharma gharm chaiy aur samose

Disha :ho thnk u so much surya mujhe bhi bhook lagi thi

Surya :yr kisine dosth ko thanx bolthe hai kya

Disha :teek hai baba no sorry no thanks

Sury a:good

(thy ha der snacks wth chit chat )

**In prathlika side**

They both went to library palak was quite as she was uncomfertable ...nd both wer silent ... pratheek broked silence

Pratheek :madam hum yaha project karne ke liye aye hai na

Palak :ha per topic

Prathik:library may ithne sare books hai jo hath lage ussey pe likh dethe hai

Palak:mister ..yeh project hai ..samje ..soch samj kar bolo

Prathik:accha ..mai tho mazak kar raha tha gussa kyu ho rahi ho

Palak :leave it ..chalo indian culture pay kuch likthey hai ..tum waha books dundho mai yaha dundthi hu

Prathik :teek hai chashmish

Palak: ek minute tumne mujhe chashmish bola

Prathik:jab joh chashma lagatha hai use chashmish he bolthe hai na

Palak:uff whatever ..plz ab ja kar books dundho

Both searched d books nd dey found it nd both sat

Palak:patha nahi ye dishu kaha chali gai huh das minute boli thi per pura ada gantha hogai hmpf

Prathik :arey ajayenge wo log ab hum start karthe hai bahuth kam time hai humare pass

Palak :teek hai

(and they start working )

**On dirya side**

They both finished der snacks nd disha started to moved towards the library but surya held her wrist

Disha :surya kya kar rahi hai tu

Surya :tum kaha ja rahi ho

Disha :library pallu ke pass

Surya :dishu hum dono library nahi ja rahi hai

Disha:kyu surya kya huwa hai

Surya :huwa tho kuch nahi hai dishu bas wo hum palak ko pratheek ke sath mingle hone ke liye time deni hai wo tho bahuth uncomferatable feel karthi hai tho may soch rahi hu un dono ko akele wakth bithane ka mouka dethe hai tho palak bhi free feel karegi

Disha:hmmm ha surya thu teek keh rahi ho tho hum project kaha baith kar kare

Surya :hum na classroom may he chalthe hai waha bhi bahuth sare books hai na

Disha :ha yahi teek rahegi chalo nd went towards d class room

**On prathlik side**

Prathik was in no mood to work ... he was talking but palak was not interested in his talks ..

Palak:prathik ..tumhe project karne hai na ... plz project kar fault ki bath nahi

Prathik :haan ..chashmish ..yaha ..kithna shor hai chalo na waha kone mai ..chalthey hai ..prtahik took the books nd went der

palak (pov):kisse pala padh gaya hai..

(and they went to side table ..which is least used by others )

They both were working did not realise the time ... palak saw prathik had slept nd she wanted a book which was on top shelf ..she took d stool nd climbed but coulud nt reach..and very next moment ...she was about to fall nd she fell but prathik held her ... but he mis balanced nd both landed on floor nd books and papers wer all scatered nd dey both were having cute eye lock ... the library person did not see dem as dey were on floor nd he locked d library nd went

On dirya side

Dey both were sitting in classroom nd were thinking of d topic

Surya :accha tho kuch topic socha kya

Disha :ha .. status of indian econamy kaise rahegi

Surya :hmm nice topic chalo start karthe hai

Disha :per shuru kaha se kare

Surya :arey yr ..shuru kar apne app samj a jayenge

And dey start ..disha was talking and surya was staring at her ...disha lookedat him

Disha :surya tumhara dhyan kaha hai

Surya :nahi may sun raha hu na

He took d book nd both start to work

After sum time

Disha :surya ...wo ek book peeche book shelf may hai laskthi ho kya

Surya :ha dishu ek min ruko lakar dethi hu

And he goes der ..but he cant find it ..so she called disha

Surya :dishu zar aww idhar mujhe nahi mil rahi hai

Disha:ha arahi hu ek min

(and both started searching fr d books nd while dey were searchng ssome books fell down nd dey both started picking it up at dt moment security cme nd locked d room )

**Authores note**

**Huf atlast end of d chapter so guys wt will happen nw both couples are locked in different rooms hw will dey come out nd what will happen while duo go on mission so stay tuned**

**Nxt chapter will contain some more prathlik and dirya moments nd duo nd other cid members wiil hv der entry so bye bye palak tumhe pasand aiyi hogi review karke batahaw**

**Plz guys do read nd review nd if any changes or if u r hvng any ideas do tell me**

**Thank u lve u all**

**And thanks fr all d reviewrs who reviewed me in last chapter nd nxt update if i gt 20 reviews oly and this time im really highly dissapointed as views are2924 nd reviews oly 44 if i gt much reviews il continue nd guys if u dnt like d story do tell me il stop it**

**Yours duo angel**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys here is d nxt chapter so read nd review meet u all at d end

Palak and pratiek.. was.. still on floor.. 

Pratiek: chasmish.. lagi toh nahi.. 

Palak: nahi.. and she got up.. and looked at the time.. arey.. 5 baj gaye.. library toh band.. and she looked no one was there… she went to the library door.. she tried to open it.. it was.. locked.. kholo.. koi hai.. mai yaha andar hun.. prateik came there… laughing.. 

Pratiek: kya hua? 

Palak: wo.. wo.. darwaza.. bandh.. hum andar.. a bit scared… 

Pratiek: chasmish.. tum daro maat.. mai tumhare saath kuch nahi karunga.. 

Palak smiled.. a little.. 

Here in room where.. disha and surya are trapped… 

Disha: surya.. bhul lagi hai.. kuch.. lao na.. 

Surya: haan.. and he walks towards the door… he tries to open it but can't.. 

Surya: dishu.. lock hai.. 

Disha: kya? 

Surya: haan.. 

Disha: surya Mazak maat kar.. 

Surya: no Mazak.. aake dekh le..  
Disha came.. and tried to open but it is locked.. hello koi hai bahar.. kholo.. 

Surya: koi nahi hai.. wo security wala lock karke chala gaya.. aapne gher.. 

Disha: oh no.. leaned against the door.. 

Surya: mai hun na.. 

Disha smiled.. Mazak maat kar.. aur yeh.. pallu.. mujhe bulane nahi aayi chali gayi gher… 

Surya: aur pratiek.. bhi… huh.. 

Disha: yeh sab chod yeh soch ki bahar kaise nikengey.. 

The lights get off.. 

Disha shouted surya…

The lights gets off in library to.. palak due to fear.. holded.. prateik arms… 

Pratiek: kya hua chasmish? 

Palak: wo.. lights.. andhera.. bahar.. nikal na.. yaha se.. 

Pratiek: gabrao mai.. mai hun kuch sochta hun.. 

Palak: pehle lights laao… 

Pratiek: arrey mai lights kaha se lao.. 

Palak made a crying face.. nahi.. lights.. 

Pratiek got a idea.. he took out his mobile phone and use the lights.. ab tek.. 

Palak nodes.. 

Surya: dishu… mere kaan ke parde fardne ka irada hai kya… 

Disha: nahi wo.. lights off.. ab kya karengey.. 

Surya: relax.. aapna phone nikal.. 

Disha: kyu? 

Surya: yaar nikal na.. 

Disha takes out his phone and gives it.. to him.. he turns on the light.. lo aa gayi light.. 

Disha: ab nikalne ka kuch karo… 

Surya: haan karta hun.. 

Surya tries to find a way out.. but.. no.. 

At library.. 

Pratiek: chasmish.. koi rasta nahi hai bahar jaana hai.. 

Palak: kya? matlab.. puri raat.. yaha.. 

Surya: haan.. disha.. aaj puri raat yahi guzarni padegi.. 

Disha: iss kamre mei.. surya.. 

Surya: yes.. chalo.. project hi kar lete hai.. aur kuch toh kar hi nahi sakte.. 

Disha: haan chalo.. par itni k** lights.. 

Surya: jyda kar dete hai… 

Surya turned on his mobile light too.. maybe it is not enough.. but just enough for them to work… 

Disha: chal issey hi kaam chal jayega.. 

At library.. 

Pratiek: chasmish.. chalo aapni jagah jaa kar baihtey hai.. 

Palak: andhera.. hai.. kaise.. 

Pratiek: haath pakro mera.. 

Palak: tumhara haath.. mei.. 

Prateik: chashmish.. plz.. 

Palak holded his hand.. and pratiek was walking in front.. and palak behind.. 

Pratiek: yaar tum itni darti kyu ho.. 

Palak: tumse matlab.. tum aagey dekh ke chalo.. na.. 

Pratiek smiles.. he get hits by the book shelf.. ouchhh… 

Palak angry bola tha na aagey dekh ke chalo.. lagi na.. 

Pratiek: yaar tum bhi ajeeb ho.. kab kaunse mood mei aa jao.. pata hi nahi.. 

Palak: chalo aagey.. 

Finally they reach their table.. 

Pratiek: andhera hai.. project kaise hoga.. 

Palak: tumhe toh bahana mil gaya hai na project na karne ka.. mai phir bhi karungi.. tum yeh light.. pakarke rakho.. aur sunno joh mai kehti hun..  
Pratiek: chasmish.. mai bhi kaam karne aaya hun.. aur aapne phone doh yeh light kafi nahi hogi.. palak gave her phone.. and both starting working… 

Disha and surya were also working.. same way… 

Disha: yaar bhuk lagi hai mujhe.. 

Surya: mujhe bhi lagi hai.. 

Disha: kuch hai kya khane ko.. 

Surya: mere pass.. yaha aatey waqt main ek sandwich liya tha wahi hai.. 

He takes out from his bag.. ek kaam karte hai.. aadha aadha khatey hai.. 

Disha: haan tek hai.. 

And they eat… 

Surya: disha.. yeh project toh.. 

Disha: bas ho hi gaya hai.. disha was talking and surya was staring at her.. then again.. listened to her.. disha turned

to him.. saw.. him sleeping.. yeh toh soh gaya.. disha smiled.. she took out the books under his head… put the securing jacket.. 

Disha: aaj bhi waise hi sota hai.. disha started doing the project.. to finish it… 

Here at library… prateik.. was writing.. whatever palak was saying.. then suddenly pratiek hears no sound.. from

palak.. 

Pratiek: chasmish aagey bolo.. he turned to her.. find her sleeping.. he smiled.. he removed her spectacles.. and.. took the book from her hand.. and pen.. too.. 

Pratiek: bilkul.. baccho ki tarah soti hai.. he looked at project.. oh no.. ab.. kya karu.. hmm todha sa hi bacha hai pura kar deta hun.. subah chasmish.. warna naraz ho jayegi.. 

Disha: shh.. ho gaya.. finally.. disha started to yell.. and she also.. slept there… here pratiek.. was also done.. ho hi gaya.. lo chasmish.. kar diya maine.. he only here snoring sound of her.. 

Pratiek: chashmish.. kharate.. he smiled.. bhagwan.. mujhe neend aa jae.. bas.. he closed his eyes.. and soon slept.. 

Next morning.. the library gets opens so does the classroom.. students started to come… 

Surya hears the voices… he wakes.. up… he tries to wake up disha.. shaking her..disha utho.. utho.. disha.. disha got up still.. half sleep..  
Disha: kya hai.. 

Surya: uth jaa.. hum classroom mei hai.. aur.. dekh.. 5 jaane.. hai yaha.. 

Disha woke up with j***.. and was shocked.. to see.. 5 students staring at them… dirya smiled… they took.. their belonging.. and immediately.. left the classroom.. 

At library.. palak opened her eyes.. she saw pratiek sleeping.. she wore her spectacles.. and a lady.. with stick in her was standing there.. palak was scared.. nervous.. she pinched prateik.. pratiek woke up… 

Pratiek: kya hai chasmish.. 

Lady: tum dono.. kal.. se yaha.. raat bher.. sharam nahi aati.. 

Pratiek: mam aap galat samaj rahi hai hum toh project karne aaye they aur phir yahi band ho gaye… palak and

pratiek quickly got up.. took their things and left… 

Pratiek gave her the project file… and left.. same.. here.. disha also left.. disha meet palak.. who was sitting in cafeteria.. in anger she through her books on table.. 

Palak: kya hua dishu.. itna gussa.. 

Disha: toh kya karu.. tu kal gher chali gayi mujhe nahi bulaya.. pata bhi hai kya kya hua… she sit on chair.. mai college mei ek kamre mei akele.. surya ke saath band ho gayi.. and she tells the whole story… 

Palak: dishu.. mai wo.. 

Disha: kya mai.. wo.. bol.. 

Palak: kalse mei bhi yahi hun.. wo library mei.. and she tells everything.. 

Disha laughs.. and palak too laughs.. 

Disha: matlab hum dono hi.. sorry pallu.. mujhe laga.. tu.. 

Palak: nahi koi nahi.. then palak's phone rings.. 

Palak: sachin bhaiya ka phone.. she picks up.. 

Palak: hello.. bhaiya.. 

Sachin: pari.. kaha ho tum kalse.. mai kitna pareshan ho gaya tha… ek phone bhi nahi kiya.. 

Palak: bhaiya.. mai tek hun aur college mei hun.. mai aapko shyam ko gher aake sab bataungi.. 

Sachin: pari.. tek hai.. khyal rakho.. aur.. disha bhi tumhare saath hai na.. 

Palak: jee bhaiya..

And she cuts the call.. 

Palak: shh.. thank god bhaiya gussa nahi hai… 

Disha: yeh sab chod bata project pura hua ki nahi… 

Palak thinks.. oh no.. kal mai project karte karte soh gayi.. dishu.. project oth adhura reh gaya.. 

Disha: ab kya karegi.. class ka time ho raha hai.. aur sukla sir ko aaj submit nahi kiya toh.. 

Palak was scared.. 

College.. hall. Surya and prateik meet… 

Pratiek: surya.. kaha they tum kal… 

Surya: pratiek.. mai toh yahi tha college mei.. 

Pratiek: yaar.. tujhe pata hai mere saath kya kya hua.. 

Surya: tumhe pata hai mere saath kya hua… 

Pratiek: tu pehle mujhe sun.. 

Surya: haan bol.. 

Pratiek tells what happened.. surya started to laugh.. ohho.. pallu ko jaane ka aacha mauka mil gaya.. 

Prateik: shut up.. suru.. wo bechari.. toh dar gayi thi kitna.. baapre.. chasmish.. 

Surya: chasmish.. confused… 

Pratiek: haan.. tujhe pata hai na.. mai ussey chasmish bulata hun.. waise tu hassa kyu? 

Surya: arrey kal mere saath bhi yahi hua… mai.. aur disha.. and he told.. everything.. both laughed.. 

Pratiek: matlab hum dono hi.. mai aur cahsmish toh soch rahe they tum dono chale gaye.. hongey.. project pura hua.. 

Surya: haan yaar ho gaya.. hoga.. disha ne kar diya hoga.. chal class mei chaltey hai.. and they moved towards the classroom… 

Disha: pallu chal.. jitna hua uthna hi kardey.. 

Palak: par.. 

Disha: chal na.. late ho jayega… 

Disha.. took her.. they entered in.. and sat.. at respective places… soon the teacher.. comes… 

Sukla sir: aap sab.. pehle aapna project submit kar dijiye… slowly all started to come… 

Pratiek looked at palak… 

Prateik: kya baat hai? tumhara cehra itna uthra hua kyu hai… 

Palak: nahi.. kuch nahi.. 

Surya asked disha: yeh pallu ko kya hua? 

Disha: wo project pura nahi hua na kal raat isliye… 

Surya: oh.. kal haal humhare jaisa tha inka.. waise humhara bhi toh nahi hua na… 

Disha smiled.. at him.. jee nahi.. maine kar liya tha kal tum toh soh gaye they.. ab jao aur dekar aao…a bit angry tone.. surya got up… aaram se bolo na gussa kyu kar rahi ho.. he went… gave the project… 

Mr Shukla: haan.. bahut aache.. 

Surya: thank you sir.. he smiled.. and went… 

Mr Shukla: Ms. Palak aapka project… 

Palak got scared.. 

Palak: haan… sir.. wo.. 

MR Shukla: laayie.. 

Palak holded the file.. and walked towards.. him.. hand over the file.. mr. Shukla was checking it… 

Mr Shukla: yeh.. aapne.. kab kiya… 

Palak: sir.. kal raat.. wo.. sorry.. pura.. nahi ho paya.. ek din aur de dejiye.. mai kar dungi… in tension she said… 

Mr Shukla: arey tum itna kyu gabra rahi ho.. mai toh yeh keh raha tha ki.. bahut hi aacha hai.. good.. 

Palak was confused and surprised… sir.. 

Mr Shukla: haan… complete hai.. ab aap jaa sakti hai.. 

Palak leaves… she sits back.. and sees prateik smiling… 

Pratiek whispered.. her ears… chasmish.. tum bilkul pagal ho.. ek baar dekh toh leti.. 

Palak: tum bata nahi sakte they.. kitna darr gayi thi mai.. 

Surya: dishu.. kya baat hai sir ne toh tariff kari project ki.. 

Disha: kaam mera.. aur tarif tumhari.. uff.. tum toh soh gaye they.. maine pura kiya.. sach mei surya.. soon the

lecture get… over… 

Prateik: chasmish.. 

Palak looks at him angrily… and leaves… 

Surya: dishu.. sun.. 

Disha looks at him angrily and leaves.. 

Prateik and surya was standing there.. 

Surya: yeh toh naraz ho gayi… 

Pratiek: jaa mana… 

Surya: tu bhi mana.. warna.. dosti nahi hone wali.. 

Both.. ran behind them…. 

Prateik came in front of palak.. blocked her way.. 

Palak: kya hai.. haatho.. raste they.. 

Prateik: chasmish.. plz.. 

Palak: tumhe maza aata hai na mujhe taang karne mei.. mujhe nahi karni tumse baat jaao.. and palak leaves from

other side… 

Disha was going.. surya holded her hand.. sorry.. dishu.. pata nahi kab… 

Disha: nahi.. karni baat mujhe tumse.. jaao.. tum.. she j*** her hand.. and walked away… 

Pratiek and surya: hmm.. naraz ho gayi.. mai bhi mana kar hi rahunga…

Authores note

Ab kya hoga dono ladikya tho gussa hogayi hai kya surya aur pratheek manapayegi kya un dono ko tho aage jhane ke liye stay tuned

Aur guys ye kya ithni kam reviews

Views hai 258 aur reviews bas 8

Arey agar app logon ko pasand nahi arahi hai tho batha dijiye may ye story rok dhungi

Plz guys do read nd review

Thanks to

Bhumi :thnk u so much

Guest:thanks a lot

Rajvigirl:thnk u so much

Daya's girl:thanks a lot di fr d support

Maham:its k dr nd thnks fr d review nd get well soon

Neha :thanks baby

Kavel04:thanks a lot

Naina malik:thanks dr


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys here is the nxt chappy i no im late sry fr dt i was busy so i could nt update nw lets move to the story**

Both girls were angry.. palak went to parking area.. she sat on her scooty.. disha came there..

Disha: pallu ruk..

Palak: disha.. kya hua..

Disha: kuch nahi.. wo surya huh..

Palak: dono dost ek jaise hai.. chal baith tujhe chod deti hun..

Disha: nahi.. tu bahut fast chalati hai..

Palak: aacha nahi chalunga.. baith tu..

Disha sat.. behind and palak left.. palak dropped.. disha at her home..

Palak: aacha kal college mei miltey hai..

Disha: haan tek hai bye.. sambal ke jaana..

Palak: haan okay bye.. and.. she.. left… she reached her home.. parked her scotty.. and went in.. the

house…

**In sachin's home**

**Sachin was w**aiting for palak to come when she entered her home he started his query

Sachin: pallu kaha thi tum rath bar ha... na koi call na koi msg ... kuch kaya ya nahi ... kahi kuch

problem tho nahi hui hai na... arey bathao chup kyu ho ha

(palak smiled at her brother's concern her anger vanished)

Palak: arey meri sachu bhaiya mujhe bath karne ke liye mouka he nahi de rahe hai ek he sans may ithna

kuch bole rahe hey tho may kya kahu

(sachin smiled shapelessly)

Sachin :teek hai ab bathao kya hua tha

Palak: bhaiya wo na may aur prathik project kar rahe the aur hum dono library may band hogaye the aur

disha aur surya classroom may

Sachin: kyu kaise

Palak: wo bhaiya actually (and told everything what had happened)  
Sachin: huf ithna sab kuch hua tha teek hai chalo jakar fresh ho jao may kuch snacks bana detha hu

Palak: teek hai bhaiya

(and she went towards her room and sachin went to kitchen)

**In acp sir home**

Acp sir was walking to and fro waiting as disha had not yet arrived when she entered

Acp: arey dishu kaha thi tum ha rath bar tumhe patha hai kithne pareshan the hum log

Disha: papa aap pehle shanth hojaiye aur baithiye may sab bathathi hu

(she made him sit and sat beside him and explained what all happened )

Acp: ho accha ithna sab hua hai kya koi bath nahi ja jake fresh hojao

Disha: teek hai papa aur dono bhaiya kaha hai

Acp: wo log bearua may hai athe hai thodi der may tab tak tum fresh hokar aaja

(disha went to room to get freshen)

the same time doorbell ranged acp sir went and opend the door and asked

Acp: aap koun hai beta

Boy: ji mera naam surya hai may disha ka dosth hu

Acp: oh accha tum ho surya ao andar

Surya: nahi uncle wo toh may bus disha ko gift dene aya tha kya app ye use de sakthe hai

Acp: arey ye gift kyu aur tu khud dedo tumhari dosth ko may kyu du ha

Surya: uncle darsal bath ye hai ki disha mujhse naraz hai isliye may apko dene ke liye keh rahi hu plz

Acp: accha pehle tum andar tho aao

Surya: thank u uncle

Acp: ab yah baitho may do minute may atha hu

Surya: teek hai uncle (and he sat on sofa and was looking the house as it was decorated or organized neatly )

Acp sir came with two cups of tea and handed one two him and sat

Surya: arey uncle iska kya zarurath thi

Acp: arey iski sakth zarurath hai tum tho meri pari ke friend ho

Surya: uncle may apse ek bath puchu agar aap bura na mane tho

Acp: arey pucho kya puchna hai tujhe

Surya: uncle sab kehthe hai ki aap bahuth strict hai aur sab apse darthe hai per mujhe nahi lagtha hai ki aap uthna strict hai

Acp:surya wo may na bas kaam may strict hotha hu per ghar may nahi

Surya: accha uncle wo disha kaha hai

Acp: wo apne room may fresh ho rahi hai tum yaha intear karo mujhe kuch kaam hai may zara bahar jake atha hu teek hai

Surya: teek hai uncle

Acp: aur ha surya wo ithni jaldi nahi manegi bahuth he mushkil hai madam ko manana uske bhaiyon ko tho har tarah ki koshish karni padhti hai bahuth ziddi hai meri pari ko all the best

Surya: arey uncle aap nishchinth rahiye may uska dosth hu tho mujhe bhi atha hai meri zidi dosth ko manana bye uncle

Acp: teek hai bye

(and acp sir went from there )

**At sachin's home**

Palak came back after freshens up.. her bro was preparing food..

Palak: bhaiya aaj kya banaya hai..

Sachin: tumhara favourite khadi chawal…

Palak smiled.. wow..

Sachin: chal baith..

Palak sit down.. and sachin serve.. the hot kadi chawal..

Palak: aap bhi khao na..

Sachin: haan.. pari tum khalo mai khal lunga..

Palak: nahi aap bhi khao..

Sachin sat and both ate…

Palak: bhaiya waise aap kab tak bana kar kilayengey..

Sachin: jabtak mai hun..

Palak: arrey matlab ki mujhe bhabhi ke haath ka khana chahiye..

Sachin was eating he coughed… palak gave water to him…

Palak: tek hai aap..

Sachin: haan.. yeh aachank bhabhi kaise aa gayi..

Palak: nahi.. shaadi toh karni hai na aapko.. please na..

Sachin: koi ladki mile toh…

Palak: purvi di kaisi hai…

Sachin: palu.. chup chap khana kha aur kamre mei jaa..

Palak smiled… I know aapko wo pasand hai…

Sachin: tu chup kar kuch jyda hi bolne lagi hai..

Palak laughs.. mai toh yahi kahungi.. and she ran.. sachin followed her..

Sachin: pari.. ruk…

Palak: nahi pakar sakte aap mujhe.. and she ran to whole house… sachin behind her…

**Duo home**

Some minutes disha came down and saw someone sitting in the hall but she can't see the face shethought it was Abhijeet and she hugged him from back but when she saw the face she was shocked and was angry

Disha: tum yaha kya kar rahe ho ha tum andar kaise aiye huh

Surya: may tho main door se andar aiya hu madam

Sachin and palak both were tired.. of running.. they stopped…

Palak: aacha sorry bhaiya.. please khana khane doh..

Sachin: haan tek hai khao… after the food.. she went to her room…. she was reading book.. and walking to and from room.. she heard some noise… from corridor.. she kept the book a side and went towards the corridor.. she was shocked…

Palak: tum yaha kya kar rahe ho.. (whispered)

Person: pehle upar keecho..

Palak: nahi..

Person: dekho mujhe upar keech lo.. warna mera haath juth jayega mai ghir jaunga aur.. haath pair tutth jayegengey…

Palak: haan toh kya karu mei… (angry)

The person one hand.. slips.. aah.. palak holded… his hand.. prateik.. pratiek smiled…

**Duo home**

Disha: huh kyu aiye ho tum yaha tumhare kya kam hai yaha

Surya: arey dishu plz ek baar meri bath mano plz I'm really very very sorry yaar plz maaf kardo

Disha: dekh surya tum aur bhi gussa math dilao chale jao yaha se huh

Surya: sorry dishu mujhe tho patha bhi nahi chala ki meri ankh kab lag gayi sholly

Disha: tum tho so gaye agar may bhi wahi karthi tho aaj shukla se sab ke samne danth padthi..

Surya: ha pari mujhe patha hai plz aur ye lo tumhare liye ek choti sa gift

Disha: mujhe koi gift wift nahi chaihiye chale jao yaha se

Surya: teek hai dishu agar tumhe yahi chahthe ho tho may chala jathi hu bye and surya left from there

keeping the gift on table..

**Sachin home**

Pratiek: yeh pakro..

Palak holded a box wrapped… kept it on the floor.. and pulled pratiek up.. she missed her balance and

dropped.. palak was below and pratiek was top of her.. pratiek was staring at her.. palak pushed him..

Palak: tum yaha kyu aaye ho? Choro ki tarah?

Pratiek: arrey kya karta mei.. sorry..

Palak: dekho mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni…

Pratiek: chasmish sorry na..

Palak: pratiek.. mai bhaiya ko bula dungi… tum please jao.. he folded her hand and turned to other side..

Pratiek: tek hai.. maaf nahi karna maat karo.. at least yeh gift toh lelo…

Palak: nahi chahiye..

Pratiek keeps the gift on bed..

Prateik: chasmish..

Palak: kya hai?

Pratiek: todha help kardo.. neeche jaane ke liye…

Palak: huh… jaise aaye they waise jao…

Pratiek: yaar please..

Palak: tek hai.. pratiek goes towards the balcony.. she helps him go down.. pratiek smiles.. palak goes away…

Pratiek: yaar yeh toh ab bhi nahi maani… he hears the door opening sound…

Sachin: kaun hai? pratiek shocked.. he runs.. out…

Sachin: hey kaun hai waha? He runs behind but pratiek had left already…

Pratiek: bach gaya yaar warna aaj peetha..

Sachin goes in… he comes to palak room…

Sachin: pari koi aaya tha..

Palak: nahi bhaiya iss waqt kaunSachin: aacha tek hai… raat ho gayi hai soh jao.. kal college hai na…

Palak: haan bhaiya.. good night..

Sachin: good night…

Palak: thank god..

Both girls sees the gift.. and unwraps it..

Palak sees it is a teddy bear… with sorry… she smiles… ek minute issey kaise pata chala mujhe teddy pasand hai.. huh.. she keeps the teddy.. on side.. nahi chahiye mujhe.. she lies down on bed and sleeps….

Disha sees it is a teddy bear too.. with sorry.. she smiles.. ek minute.. teddy bear.. huh.. nahi.. chahiye..she goes to her room.. keeping the teddy at side.. table.. and sleeps..

**Next day**

Disha: good morning bhaiya good morning papa

Acp: good morning pari

Duo: good morning princess

Disha: waise bhaiya kal aap dono kyu late aye the ha

Daya: dishu wo darsal kuch file work pending reh gaya tha tho wahi complete kar rahe the hum isliye der hogai

Disha: par bhaiya wo kaam ghar may bhi kar sakthe the na

Abhi: pari wo bahuth he confidential file tha bearau se bahar nahi la sakthe the hum

Disha: accha teek hai par agey se ye sab nahi hona chahiye samjey aap

Duo: teek hai meri ma

Acp: pari ye sab chodo aur ye bathao kal surya aya tha na kya hua maan gayi kya tum

Disha: huh us kumb karan ka naam math lijiye papa bewkoof kahika hmpf

Daya: arey dishu surya tumhare dosth hai na kyu danth rahi ho use

Disha:bhaiya puchiye math apko patha hai uss maha shay ne kya kiya tha

Abhi: kya kiya usne

Disha: wo usne (and told what had happened )

Disha: aur kal ghar aya tha sorry kehne ke liye hmpf

Daya: arey dishu bichara maaf kardo na use

Disha: nahi bhaiya use saza milni chaihiye

Abhi: par dishu

Disha: huf chodiye bhaiya mujhe college jane ke liye der horaha hai bye bhaiya bye papa

(and she left the house )

**Sachin's home**

Palak came down.. saw her brother already on dinning table..

Sachin: uth gayi meri princess.. ready ho gayi chalo dudh peelo aur nasta kar lo..

Palak made face.. bhaiya dudh.. mai baachi nahi hun

Sachin: mere liye tum bachi hi ho.. chalo.. nakra maat karo peeyo..

Palak sat down.. and starts drinking..

Sachin asked: tumhara dost tumhe manaya nahi..

Palak was about to split the milk.. she coughed..

Sachin: aarey.. kya hua..

Palak: kuch nahi bhaiya.. mai ussey bahut gussa hun..

Sachin: tumhara gussa aur nakra uff.. mai hi nahi bach paya toh wo kya hai

Palak: haan sahi kaha.. aacha mujhe late ho raha hai mai chalti hun…

Sachin: mai chod deta hun..

Palak: no bhaiya.. aapne mujhe nayi scotty di na.. she smiles.. ussi se jaana hai aaj bhi..

Sachin: tek hai jao..

And.. palak leaves…

**At college**

Palak arrived.. aaj madam phir se late aane wali.. hai.. chalo scotty park kar deti hun.. and she parks her scotty.. and waits for disha near the entrance

Disha: hi pallu

Palak: tumhari hi ki aise ki taisi ithna late athi hai thu ha

Disha: sorry na pallu wo traffic may phas gayi thi sholly

Palak: huf ye sa chodo tujhe ek zaruri bath bathani hai

Disha: mujhe bhi bathani hai

Palak: tho pehle thu bata

Disha: accha baba teek hai wo na kal surya ghar aya tha (and told everything )

Palak: haha kya bechara

Disha: ha yaar uske mooh dekna tha yaar haha aur gift bhi.. diya teddy bear…

Palak: haha aur tujhe patha hai pratheek bhi mera ghar aya tha aur wo bhi balcony se (and explained her what had happened.. mai baar baar bachi bhaiya toh pata chalta na.. gher sar pe utha lete.. and wo bhi teddy bear hi laaya… huh..

Disha: matlab dono.. and they share high five.. And both started to laugh after some time they controlled themselves and were about to move wen two kids came and handed over two beautiful yellow rose bouquet

Disha: arey koun hai aap dono aur ye apko kisne diya

Kid 1: didi mera naam pari hai aur is bouquiet ek bhaiya humne diya aap dono ko dene ke liye

Palak: koun bhaiya pari (confused)

Pari: patha nahi di wo mask pehne the

Disha: mask pehne the accha kaha gaye wo

Pari: patha nahi di aur ha bye bye ab hume school jana hai

(and kids went from there)

Disha: pallu ye kisne beja hoga

Palak: patha nahin dishu kahir chodo classroom chalthe hai dher hogai hai

Disha: hmm chalo

they both went towards class room when they entered they were shocked.. they keep on moving forward.. all their friends came towards them and started giving sorry cards white and yellow roses and ballons

(they both were literally shocked)

Disha (whispering to palak): pallu ye sab kya hai yaar

Palak: mujhe kya patha hai yaar chalo unse he puch the hai

Disha: ha

Palak: arey ye sab kya hai neha ye cards flowers ballons

Neha: tumhare sare sawalon ka jawab yaha hai (and pointed towards the door )

They both turned towards the door and saw two boys were standing with big mixed color roses bouquet

They both smiled a bit as they came to know who those shaithans were but again turned to anger mood the boys came towards them and handed over the bouquet first they refused to take but then they took it

Disha: kya hai ye sab kya thamasha laga raka hai

Surya: sorry dishu maaf kardo na plz

Disha: huh baath math kar

Palak: pratiek tumhara deemag karab ho gaya hai kya ha

Pratiek: chasmish plz ek baar maaf kardo

Palak: dekho pratiek.. tum.. then all started to cheer…

Boy: mujhe nahi lagta ladkiyan maaf karengeyi..

Girl: nahi ladkiya maaf jaruur karengey…

Boys: nahi karengi…

Girls: karengi..

Four of them were standing there… looking at each other…

**A/N: toh kya ladkiyan maan jayengi? Maaf karengi? Ya dosti shuru hone s pehle hi tutth jayegi.. .jane ke liye stay tuned nd guys im really higly dissapointed... oly 8 reviews and views are 215 ...this is nt fair guys we write these story fr the readers nd dey oly nt review plz do review tc**

**Thanks to**

**Asa:thnk u so much nd sry fr being late**

**Crazyforpurvi:thnaks a lot dear**

**Guest :thnks a lot nd ya i am late sry fr dt**

**Bhumi98:lagtha hai ab tera confusion clear hai thnks fr d review dr**

** :thnks a lot sweety fr the continuous support**

**jannathfairy:thanks a lot dr**

**daya's girl:thnks a lot di fr continuous support**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys here is the nxt chappy so read nd enjoy meet u all at the end

The girls smiled..

Palak: tek hai maaf kiya tumhe

Disha: han maine bhi kiya maaf...

boys: no yeh kya shart harwadi

girls : yeh..

Surya and pratiek were happy.. Finally they succeeded.. all were cheering.. Then teacher entered he was shocked

to see the classroom..

Teacher: kya ho raha hai yaha..

All turned and looked at him shockingly...

Teacher: kiski harkat hai yeh.. sabke sab abhi haathao yeh sab..

All clean the mess except girls... as ordered by lecturer... The girls smirk.. after they clean up.. They attend the

boring lecture... waiting impatiently for lecture to get over... finally lecturer gets over… and all moved out..

Surya: thank god yeh boring lecture.. khatam ho gaya…

Pratiek: haan yaar.. sach mei… chalo… chai peete hai..

Palak: aap sab jayie.. main ahi aaungi..

Disha: kyu pallu..

Palak: mujhe notes pure karne hai.. baad mei milti hun mai.. na..

Surya: tek hai..

And trio.. went towards canteen… and palak went to complete her notes… here disha was thinking something…

surya noticed this…

Surya: kya hua dishu kya soch rahi ho..

Disha: nahi.. yeh pallu… roz.. kisi na kisi bahane ke… gayab ho jaati hai pata nahi kaha jaati hai..

Pratiek: disha.. tum kuch jyda hi sochti ho.. chodo… coffee piyo aur waise bhi wo chai aur coffee.. nahi peeti..

There announcement was going all.. attention to all students to gather at hall..

Surya: chalo.. chalo.. and they went.. stood there.. palak also came… and joined them…

Surya: ho gaye aapke notes..

Palak: haan ho gaye.. smiled…

The principle.. good afternoon everyone.. jaise aap sab jante hai humhare college mei haar saal… talent parade

competition hota hai.. aur iss saal bhi hoga.. all clap….

Then a girl comes.. hello mera name.. meena.. hai.. aur.. mai incharge hun.. aap sab.. dance, singing., music.. joh

bhi aapka talent hai wo audition kar sakte hai… aur phir.. joh select honge wo finals mei jayengey..

Surya: talent.. parade competition..

Disha: wah..

Surya: disha.. yaad hai bachpan mei humne… couple dance kiya tha.. aur first prize mila tha

Disha: haan.. chal iss baar.. bhi.. karte hai..

Surya: haan tek hai.. aur pratiek tum kya karogey…

Parteik: mai aapna guitar bajaunga.. aur chasmish tum..

Palak: mai.. kuch nahi.. mujhe nahi karna kuch..

Disha: par pallu..

Palak: dishu please.. bola na…

Disha: aacha tek hai…

Surya: disha chal.. practice abhi se karte hai… do din mei auditions hai..

Disha: haan chalo.. music room chaltey hai… song select.. karne.. and they left… palak also went somewhere… pratiek.. went to music room… pratiek was moving… towards the music room… when he heard some music sound form dancing room…

Pratiek: yeh song ki tone.. mere kaam aa sakti hai.. haan.. joh andar hai ussey puchta hun… cd mujhe shayad..dedey..

partiek… slowly opened the door… he.. went to the direction where.. the music was played… he saw..

someone.. and was shocked…

**Here.. dirya.. went to cd room…**

Surya: yaha bahut cd's hai.. kaunsa le…

Disha: hmm..chal dekhtey hai.. koi na koi toh mil hi jayegi.. they.. started looking for the cd.. finally they found…

something…

Surya: dishu yeh..

Disha smiled.. suru… mujhe bhi yahi mili..

Surya: wah aapni choice kitni milti hai…

Disha: haan.. chal.. ab.. steps dekhtey hai.. and they.. get to work…

Here pratiek… leans against the wall… folding his hands… smiles and watches the person dancing… the music stops.. and.. pratiek claps.. the person.. turns.. and is shocked to see.. him..

Pratiek: wah.. kya nacha hai.. tum.. talent parade mei part kyu nahi leti.. chasmish..

Palak: nahi.. mujhe nahi.. lena.. tum yaha..

Pratiek: oh.. toh yeh raaz hai tumhara.. chupke chupke..

Palak: kya.. mai toh bas.. aise.. hi..

Pratiek walks towards her.. chasmish.. tumhe juth bolna nahi aata toh maat bola karo.. tum audition doh.. dekhna..

Palak: nahi.. mai nahi dungi.. and.. she takes her things and.. leaves..

Pratiek: chasmish suno.. hmm.. yeh raaz dishu ko batana padega… dirya were coming in…

Surya: pratiek.. tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..

Pratiek turns.. mai.. wo music room jaa raha tha.. toh maine dekha.. and he tells them.. dirya eyes were open wide.. and mouth dropped..

Disha: pratiek please majak maat kar… pallu aur dance…

Pratiek: sach mei.. yakeen nahi hota.. yeh dekho video joh maine banaya… he shows them..

Disha: pallu.. itna sharmati hai ki.. uff..

Pratiek: chasmish darpok hai…

Disha: nahi pratiek.. pallu darpok nahi.. hai.. uske andar ek darr hai…

Pratiek: mai samjha nahi..

Disha smiled: tum nahi samjogey.. wo ek.. bahut hi sehmi hui ladki hai… darti hai.. naye dost banane se bhi darti hai wo.. logo ke samne.. perform.. karna.. chahti toh hai.. par nahi kar pati uske darr ki wajah se.. tumhe kya lagta hai mujhe nahi pata.. uske.. iss dance ke baare mei… dekha hai maine ussey… gher pe mai aati hun toh bolti hai exercise kar rahi thi.. infact.. jab humne college mei admission liya.. toh..

Flashback..

A girl was standing.. outside the classroom… watching all entering in… another girl comes there.. she sees her…

nervous.. and scared..

Girl: hi.. aap issi class mei hai..

The girl nodes..

Girl: hi.. my name is disha.. aap..

Girl: p..alak..

Disha: palak.. nice name.. par aap class mei kyu nahi jaa rahi hai..

Palak: wo.. actually.. mai..

Disha: dariye maat.. frankly batayie..

Palak: nahi.. wo.. mai.. kisi.. ko janti nahi.. hun aur.. mujhe.. dar..

Disha: aacha.. toh tum mere saath chalo..

Palak: nahi.. wo..

Disha: chalo.. baba.. kuch nahi hoga.. tumne kuch galat todhi kiya hai..

Disha was in front.. and palak was behind her.. disha sat down.. and palak sat down beside her.. after the class got over..

Palak: thank you..

Disha: it's okay.. kya hum dost ban sakte hai..

Palak: haan.. and they hug..

**Flashback over.**.

Surya: my god.. hoti hai kuch ladkiya aise..

Disha: haan par.. ek baar.. wo kisiko aache se.. jaanele.. na.. toh wo normal roop mei aa jati.. hai.. jaise mere saath.. sab share karti hai.. shuru shuru mei toh mai hi bolti thi.. wo sunti thi.. ab wo bolti hai.. aur mai sunti hun..bahut he shy type ki ladki hai wo..

Surya: haan wo maine dekha..

Disha: please.. kuch karo uske dar ko bhagao..

Pratiek: tension not disha mai hun.. na.. tum dono aapna practice karo.. mai ussey talent parade mei.. dance karwata hun..

Disha: nahi.. pratiek.. wo nahi karegi..

Pratiek: karegi wo.. lagi shart..

Disha: haan lagi shart..

Pratiek: tek hai.. pratiek goes… and..

**here… dirya starts their practice…**

The song plays… and.. they practice.. surya holded her hand with one hand and another hand was on her waist… and their feet.. moved.. left and right.. they were dancing… surya.. turned disha around.. and when she came back.. in front of him… she was too close to him.. her both hands went on his shoulder and surya's hands were onher both side… of waist.. they were having an eye look.. their first.. eye look.. disha.. smiled.. and.. they separate… and continued dancing…

Here pratiek.. went to palak..

Pratiek: chasmish.. padso audition hai aur tum dance kar rahi ho..

Palak: kya? aap.. maltab.. nahi.. mai kaise.. nahi main ahi kar rahi hun..

Pratiek: chasmish.. koshish karo..

Palak: nahi.. tum nahi samaj rahe ho.. mai nahi kar sakti..

Pratiek: chasmish.. agar tum mujhe aapna dost manti ho toh please aa jana audition ke liye.. pratiek left.. leaving

palak thinking… soon dirya finished their rehersal.. and disha came..

Disha: pallu.. kya hua aise.. kyu hai..

Palak: dishu.. wo.. audition mai kaise..

Disha: pallu.. common.. yaar.. overcome your fear.. tu karegi.. dkehna sabse aacha karegi.. aur mai hun tere saath..

pratiek hai.. suru hai.. toh dar kis baat ka.. chal ab mai jaati hun gher bahut late ho raha hai…

And.. disha left.. palak too took her scotty and went… home.. whole night she was thinking how will she perform infront of many people… disha was thinking what happened all d day nd went to sleep wth smile on her face

**next day At bureau…**

Purvi: sachin sir jo file apne diya tha complete karne ko voh meine complete kardiya hai aap recheck kar lijiye

Sachin: haan purvi dedo (purvi handed her the file while doing so her hand touched and they both stared at each other) after some time sachin broke from his trance and look at purvi who was busy in staring him

Sachin: umm..Purvi... Purvi (he shake her little bit so she also broke her trance)

Purvi: ha..haan sachin sir app kuch keh rahe the (in embarrassed tone)to avoid further embarrassment

sachin said

Sachin: Purvi kya tum mujhe parso vale case ki file lake dogi voh mujhe recheck krna hai

Purvi: sure sir

while saying so he turned his back towards purvi and started rechecking the file... suddenly purvi come with the file and said

Purvi: Sachin sir yeh lijiye file (due to sudden call of purvi sachin turned backside and bumped into purvi but managed to hold her from her back to stop her landing on the ground they shared a cute eye lock) they are staring at each other but suddenly they came from their trance by the voice

Voice: Ahem ahem..

Disha: kya pallu dono ka romance karab kar diya..

Palak: are mein kya kiya mein to dono to reality mein layi hun...

Disha: vaise bhaiya umeed hai ki apka romance karab nahi kiya humne...

Sachvi: Palak Disha( in unison and stern voice)

Sachin: tum dono yahan kya kr rahe ho...

Palak: voh bhaiya aaj college dher se shuru ho raha hai..

Disha: to humne socha ki puri cid team se milte chale

Palak: vaise yahan to koi nahi dikh raha kahan hai sab log...

Purvi: voh kuch log field par gaye hai investigation karne aur kuch log forensic lab..

Disha: phir to wait karna padega...

Palak: vaise bhaiya aapko koi problem to nahi hai naa...

Sachin: mujhe kyun problem hogi (confused tone)

Disha: voh phir aap aur Purvi bhabhi romance nahi kar payenge naa isliye...

both sachin and purvi started to blush furiously

Sachvi: Palak Disha (again in unison but this time they started staring at each other)

both girls burst into laughing leaving blushing couples behind... after meeting the team.. they went to college… and the day of audition came… and.. our dirya performance.. was salsa dance… it was so romantic.. as it was looking they were getting romantic.. all clapped… and they went back stage… palak was standing there nervous..

Disha: pallu.. hum hai yaha.. tum bas perform karke aa jana wapas.. aisa soch jaise.. tere samne koi nahi hai..

Pratiek: jao chasmish.. go.. she took few steps further.. and stood in front… the song started.. she was holding her.. skirt in nervousness.. people started to yell..

Person: arrey.. karo.. na.. bore na karo..

Another person: yeh nahi karne wali..

Pratiek: guys please.. let her do.. ek mauka doh ussey.. chasmish… start.. she looked at them.. with teary eyes.. nodding no.. she ran.. from there.. outside the audition room..

Disha: pallu.. palak… sun.. pratiek.. maine kaha tha.. na.. maat karo jabardasti..

Pratiek: dishu.. wo perform karegi pakka.. tum dono aapna kaam karo mujhe aapna kaam karne doh.. pratiek went.. disha was sad.. surya got an idea to cheer her up..

Surya: dishu chal bike ride pe chaltey hai…

Disha: nahi suru.. wo pallu..

Surya: teri pallu ko mera dost sambal lega.. tu chal..

Disha: arrey par..

Surya pulled.. disha.. and pratiek.. first talked to.. the.. incharger..

Meena: no prateik.. tumne dekhna kya hua? wo kaise karegi..

Pratiek: mam please.. mai janta hun wo karengi.. aap ek baar yeh dekhiye.. please.. phir aap faisla kijiyega… meena looked at the video..

Meena: par yeh..

Pratiek: haan mam.. please mam.. mai aapse wada karta hun.. ki kuch galat nahi hoga..

Meena: tek hai.. sirf tumhare kehne par.. mai.. ussey final ke liye select kar rahi hun..

Pratiek: thank you so much mam..

Meena: welcome..

Dirya were on bike.. surya pressed the break.. and disha.. comforted herself.. placing her hand on his shoulder..

she smiled shyly…

Surya: disha.. u can put your hand..on...agar tum ghir gayi toh.. problem ho jayegi.. acp sir jail mei daal dengey mujhe..

Disha smiled: papa se darte ho tum..

Surya: kaun nahi darta unse…

Disha saw an ice cream parlour.. suru rok.. surya stopped the bike..

Surya: kya hua?

Disha: ice cream..

Surya: okay chal..

And.. they get down from bike..

Disha: bhaiya ek choco.. suru tum..

Surya: mujhe mango.. flavor.. both enjoyed.. the ice cream..

but disha's ice cream fell.. yeh ice cream bhi.. huh..

Surya: gussa na ho.. lo meri kha lo..

Disha: tum..

Surya: khalo na..

Disha took the ice cream smiled.. and ate.. surya paid and they drove further.. they went.. to the park…

Pratiek.. went to look for palak.. he found her.. sitting.. on the bench.. pratiek.. came and sat beside her..

Pratiek: chasmish..

Palak: pratiek maine kaha tha na nahi hoga mujhse.. crying

Prateik: relax chasmish.. pehla rona band karo..

Palak hugged him.. I am sorry.. par mai nahi kar sakti.. prateik kept.. his hands.. on her back.. and patted her..

chasmish.. please maat roh.. mai hun na.. tumhare pass..

**Dil ne kaha chupke se**

**Ye kya hua chupke se**

**Kyon naye lag rahe hain ye dharti gagan**

**Maina poochha to boli ye pagli pawan**

**Pyaar hua chupke se**

**Ye kya hua chupke se**

Disha saw a cat.. passing by.. she hugged him.. surya was surprised at her act… dishu kya hua..

Disha: wo.. billi..

Surya: tumhe billi se darti ho..

Disha: haan.. then she realized.. she was in hug.. she was feeling secured.. always to be with him… never let him go..

**Kyon naye lag rahe hain ye dharti gagan**

**Maina poochha to boli ye pagli pawan**

**Pyaar hua chupke se**

**Ye kya hua chupke se**

They separated.. disha pov: yeh kya ho raha hai.. mujhe.. kyu mai humesha.. surya ke saath.. rehkar.. aacha

mehsoos karti hun.. they drove back.. he dropped her home…

Surya: lo aa gaya aapka gher..

Disha got down… thank you..

Surya smiled.. aacha.. mai chalta hun.. bye.. aur haan sad maat hona.. disha nodes.. and.. surya goes.. disha watches him till he totally disappears. And went to her home.. she remembered.. what happened today…

Pratiek smiled.. palak.. separated..

Pratiek: chasmish.. abhi gher chalo.. baad mei sochengey kya karna hai.. palak nodes.. she got up and started to walk..

Pratiek pov: yeh kya hua mujhe.. aaj usme.. mujhe hug kiya.. kuch alag sa ehsaas hua.. palak turned..

Palak: chalo..

Pratiek came.. he drove her scotty.. and dropped her home..

Pratiek: le lo tumhari scotty ki chabi..

Palak took the key.. tum kaise jaogey..

Pratiek: auto say..

Palak: thanks.. and she goes in.. pratiek watches her go.. she entered her house.. and closed the door… pratiek..watched her.. and left… from there…

The two disha and pratiek were falling in love... during their practicing.. she smiled.. and slept..

**A/n: toh kya? unhe.. pyaar ho raha hai? dekhtey hai.. kya hota hai miley jab hum tum.. aur kya palak perform karegi? let's see in next chapter...**

**Thanks to**

**Guest :thank u so much aur ye raha apki sachvi ki romance thoda kam hai per aage aage milthi hai**

**Sahara :thnks a lot**

**Bhumi98:thnks a lot dr**

**Jannatafairy:thnks a lot fr d review**

**:thanks a lot sweety**

**daya's girl :thnks a lot dida lv u**

**guest :thanks a lot**

**sukhmani kaur :thnks a lot**

**lastly do read nd review guys plz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is d nxt chapp sorry dearies im late bt i was too busy to type the story khan pakdke sorry maaf kardijiye plz**

Palak was sleeping... hugging her teddies... when someone came in.. she saw her and smiled...

Person: bilkul bachi hai itni badi ho gayi par yeh teddies and dolls ko... pari utho college hai na...

Palak changed the position... uffo kaise uthate hai iske bhaiya issey.. The person went and sat on bed..

pari utho 7 baj gaye hai... she put away the teddy..

Palak: bhaiya teddy doh wapas..

Person: yeh laki na utho pari aakhein kholo.. Palak opened her eyes and was shocked to see the

person... she got up aap yaha..

Person: haan

Palak: purvi di subah subah aap yaha bureau nahi jana

Purvi: jab aap jayengey uske baad mai jaungi na..

Palak: kyu bhaiya kaha hai

Purvi: kal raat unhe jaruri kaam se jana pada.. 3-4 din mei aa jayengey..

Palak: unhone mujhe bataya kyu nahi.. aane doh baat nahi karungi

Purvi: aacha gussa baad mei karna pehle ready ho jao mai nasta laga deti hun

Palak: matlab jab tak bhaiya nahi aate aap yaha rahogi mere saath

Purvi: haan... sir ko fikar ho rahi thi tumhari toh isliye mei palak smiled... hass kyu rahi ho tum

Palak: nahi kuch nahi mai aati hun.. she went to bathroom and purvi went down… after half an hour

palak returns…

Purvi: kitna time lagati ho tum..

Palak: sorry di.. par kya karu.. lag jaata hai… she took the breakfast.. meri sooty ki chabi… while looking for it…

Purvi: yahi hogi dekho… palak searched… and found it… bye di..

Purvi: bye.. purvi smiled.. she too left for bureau..

Disha got up from bed.. smiling.. aaj kuch alag hi subah hai… she.. got up and ready… when she looked at the time.. aarey itna late ho gaya hai… pallu toh.. kha jayegi mujhe… she moved out..

Abhijeet: arrey nasta toh kar le…

Disha: nahi bhaiya… late ho raha hai.. and moved…

Palak reached college… today disha was waiting for her…

Disha: pallu aaj tu late.. she looked at her.. pallu.. dekh kal joh bhi hua.. wo..

Palak: nahi dishu chod.. aacha tu aur.. surya select hue na..

Disha smiled.. haan baba.. select ho gaye..

Palak: aachi baat hai… surya and pratiek came..

Surya: dishu.. chal.. practice karte hai bahut k** waqt hai… surya dragged disha.. before she could say something… palak started to move.. pratiek.. stopped her..

Pratiek: chasmish.. tum tek ho na..

Palak: haan.. mai tek hun..

Pratiek: mujhe tumse kuch kehna tha..

Palak: kaho..

Pratiek: wo tum final ke liye select ho gayi ho..

Palak was shocked.. kya? par kaise? Maine toh.. then he showed her.. the video..

Pratiek: issey dekhke.. unhone tumhe.. finals mei.. rakh liye..

Palak: par mai nahi kar sakti dekha na.. kya hua tha.. nahi…

Pratiek: ek idea hai mere pass.. jisse tumhe koi dekhega bhi nahi aur tumhe darr bhi nahi lagega… chalo mere saath..

Palak: nahi mai..

Pratiek: chalo na.. and he took her..

Disha and Surya went for their practice. Surya put on the song. She just looked at him as the song started… He hold his hand and they started their practice.

**Chaahe tum kuchh na kaho maine sun liya**  
**Ki saathi pyaar ka mujhe chun liya**  
**Chun liya**  
**Maine Sun liya…..**

He placed his hand on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder…..She looked in his eyes…

**Pehla nasha**  
**Pehla khumaar**  
**Naya pyaar hai naya intezaar**  
**Kar loon main kya apna haal**  
**Aye dil-e-bekaraar**  
**Mere dil-e-bekaraar**  
**Tu hi bata…..**

(She looked at him. They were so close to eachother that she could hear his heartbeat.)  
Udta hi firoon in hawaon mein kahin

(He twirled her twice and again they were dancing.)  
**Ya main jhool jaoon in ghataon mein kahin**  
**Udta hi firoon in hawaon mein kahin**  
**Ya main jhool jaoon in ghataon mein kahin**  
**Ek kar doon aasmaan zameen**  
**Kaho yaaron kya karoon kya nahin**

All the time during the song, She seemed to be lost in his eyes. Everytime she looked at him , she found deep care in it .  
**Pehla nasha**  
**Pehla khumaar**  
**Naya pyaar hai naya intezaar**  
**Kar loon main kya apna haal**  
**Aye dil-e-bekaraar**  
**Mere dil-e-bekaraar**  
**Tu hi bata**

She was moving swiftly with the song. She was enjoying herself…or rather say was enjoying being with him , near to him and in his arms.

**Usne baat ki kuchh aise dhang se**  
**Sapne de gaya vo hazaaron range ke**  
**Usne baat ki kuchh aise dhang se**  
**Sapne de gaya vo hazaaron range ke**  
**Reh jaoon jaise main haar ke**  
**Aur choome vo mujhe pyaar se**  
**Pehla nasha**  
**Pehla khumaar**  
**Naya pyaar hai naya intezaar**  
**Kar loon main kya apna haal**  
**Aye dil-e-bekaraar**  
**Mere dil-e-bekaraar.**

They stopped when the song stopped but now both were lost in each other. It seemed as if they were enjoying being with each other. He looked at her and she smiled. He pecked a kiss on her forehead and went to start the song again. She stood still at his action and was smiling.

Here.. pratiek brought palak to a room… and area covered with curtains from all sides..

Pratiek: ab andar jao.. palak looked at him.. jao andar… palak went in.. pratiek came in.. dekho.. yaha camera hai.. tum logo ko nahi dekh sakti par log tumhe dekengey.. tum akele perform karna.. aisa socho koi nahi yaha.. karogi na perform ab..

Palak smiled and nodes yes..

Pratiek: wowy.. thanks chasmish.. in excitement he hugs her… he separates.. ohh sorry.. and leaves…

while moving away.. chasmish.. all the best..

Palak practices… just a day before finals.. dirya was dancing.. surya started the song again and both again started to dance and were lost in each other .

But surya was in some other world and... he was missing the steps... disha told him many times... but he was doing the same mistake... after a lot of patience disha busted out

Disha: surya pagal toh nahi huye ho na tum... bewakoof kahika... huya kya hai tujhe... kab se dekh rahi hu ... sare steps galath kar rahe ho... aise he hota raha toh competition mei... kya dance karenge hum han

Surya: arey pehle saans toh lo meri ma... sorry sorry.. wo kuch soch raha tha... sorry aab se teek se kartha hun pakka

Disha: teek hai ek baar maaf kiya... aab se teek nahi kara na tumne... toh dek lena mai kya karungi

Surya: teek hai teek hai

(and he again started the song for some time he did correctly but again he started doing the same mistakes so disha again scolded him)

Surya: sorry disha ab mai nahi kar saktha hu dance aur may nahi participate karunga competition mei

(and he went away )

Disha was looking at the exit in disbelief and shock tears were rolling down.. ab kya hoga.. meri hi galti hai.. itna gussa nahi karna chahiye tha mujhe… the day of finale comes..

Disha was ready… mai janti hun ki tum jarur aaogey.. surya.. mera dil kehta hai.. tum kabhi mujhe udas nahi dekh sakte.. chahe kitne bhi gussa ho tum par tum kabhie mujhe haarne nahi dogey…

The hoist announced.. ab bari hai.. 1st year ke students ki… aur sabse pehle aa rahe hai disha and surya.. all clapped… disha was scared.. but she went on stage…

pov: surya tum aaogey jarur aaogey… she started the dance… and.. a person.. came hold her.. from waist disha opened her eyes and surya was standing there… they performed.. the song got over..

dirya were lost in each other.. till audience clapped… surya left the stage immediately.. as he was still angry with disha… after while disha left.. and looked for surya… here… palak gets ready…

A girl: pallu.. waha… store room.. mei.. kuch customs hai please le aao..

Palak: mai..

Girl: haan please…

Palak went to get the customs.. she was searching.. she found… then.. few girls.. locked the door from

outside..

Girl: ab dekhti hun kaise.. perform karti hai.. and they leave.. palak moved towards the door and finds it look… she tries to open it but no.. she shouts.. koi hai.. kholo darwaja.. mai andar band ho gayi hun.. please darwaja kholo.. mera performance hai.. pratiek..

Here at stage.. pratiek.. dosto.. yaha ab ek special performance.. hoga.. please welcome palak… then..

disha signals him.. palak is nowhere to be seen…

Pratiek thinks.. chasmish tumse aisi umeed nahi thi.. tum aise kaise.. jaa sakti ho…

Here palak is continoulsy.. shouting for help… then surya.. passed by… kaun hai andar

Surya: pallu tum.. he opened the door… pallu tum yaha waha prateik.. she ran towards the auditorium… pratiek saw her.. signaled her to come.. palak nodes no…

Pratiek: guys… I am sorry.. mujhe laga ki meri dost.. man jayegi.. mai hi galat tha.. jabardasti.. hi kardi maine… maine socha tha.. ki wo mujhe aapna dost manti hai.. par nahi.. lekin galti meri hi hai.. mujhe yeh sab karne se pehle yeh sab sochna chahiye.. I am sorry friends.. aaj mai haar gaya.. pehli baar prateik haar gaya.. palak was listening at this… she felt bad..

pratiek started to move… when the lights got dimmed… the song starts.. pratiek.. moved towards the palak.. and.. grabs her hand.. and.. brings her in front of everyone… and himself.. plays guitar.. at side.. palak closes her eyes… and starts dancing… on the song… at last step she turns around.. and hit with pratiek.. he holds her.. before she could fall..

palak opened her eyes.. and stared at him… the people were clapping.. palak stood up.. and smiled… disha came running.. hugged her..

Disha: oh god pallu.. u did it kya performance tha.. tera..

Palak: thank you.. they went back… and all.. congratulated.. and praised.. them.. wah.. they were happy.. surya went from there.. disha followed… him..

Disha: surya listen.. I am sorry please..

Surya: disha please…

Disha: sorry yaar..

Surya: aacha chal khatam jhagda..

Palak: thanks prateik..

Pratiek: no thank you chasmish…

Palak: mai change karke aati hun… palak leaves… and dirya comes…

Pratiek: ho gaya tum logo ka jhagra khatam…

Surya: haan ho gaya… maan gaye tujhe.. sahi kaha hai tune tu kabhi nahi harta…

Pratiek: haan.. kyu disha jee.. aap haar gayi na shart… maine kaha than a.. chasmish perform karegi.. mai shart jeet gaya humesha ki tarah… disha and surya were looking at each other… kya hua tum dono.. ko.. surya signaled him to look behind… he turned and was shocked to see palak there..

Disha: pallu wo..

Palak: toh yeh sab tumne aapni khud ki jeet ke liye kiya hai.. mujhe laga ki tum par.. nahi.. tumne jutth bola.. dishu mai gher jaa rahi hun.. tum aa jana.. and she left angrily…

Surya: pratiek.. sudhar jao..

Pratiek: aahaa.. jaise sab galti meri hi hai… mai toh.. uska darr nikalne ke liye kiya.. tha.. shart.. toh..

Disha: joh bhi ho.. aab wo tumse baat nahi karegi..

Pratiek: karegi.. mai mana lunga…

Few days passed.. palak was ignoring.. pratiek.. not talking to him… then 31st dec..

Disha: pallu… aaj raat college mei.. party hai new year eve ki.. tu aa rahi hai.. na..

Palak: nahi dishu.. mai nahi aa rahi hun..

Disha: kyu pallu please mere liye..

Palak: aacha tek hai.. aaungi… and they smiled.. they went back home… and evening.. palak and disha came in..

Surya: disha.. bahut hi aachi lag rahi ho..

Disha: kyu roj nahi lagi..

Surya: lagti ho.. aaj kuch jyda hi aachi lag rahi ho…

Pratiek: tum log madad karo meri please… chasmish.. kitni udas hai..

Disha: **tumhari wajah se… and then…**  
**Aaaee Aeee Ohooo Ai-Ya-Yai Ohooo three of them…**  
**Aaaee Aeee Ohooo Ai-Ya-Yai**

Pratiek:** while looking at palak.. and coming to her…**  
**Masti Main Bajta Guitar Ho, Dhadkan Jaise Phir Bhi Dil Chere Yeh Taar Kaise,**  
**Yeh Chehra Kyun Khilte-Khilte Yun Rootha Aise?**  
**O Baby Yeh Raat Mujhse Poonche, Hain Yeh Mujhko Pata,**  
**Mujhse Huin Khata Choro Jane Bhi Do Na Why**  
**Jo Dil Main Wo Baat-Baat Bad-Chad Ke Bole Kuch Keh Do, Tou Aur Baar Barse**  
**Teri Baaton Ka Asar, Sabko Lagta Hain Darr**

Disha and Chorus:  
**Oh Choro Jane Bho Do Na Why… Alright**  
**Aaaee Aeee Ohooo Ai-Ya-Yai Ohooo**  
**Aaaee Aeee Ohooo Ai-Ya-Yai**  
**Aaaee Aeee Ohooo Ai-Ya-Yai Ohooo**  
**Aaaee Aeee Ohooo Ai-Ya-Yai**

Pratiek:  
**Ek Pal Ki Dosti Jo Agle Hi Pal Tooti, Manu Main Galti, I am Genuinely Sorry**

Disha: **Koi Sapno Ki Duniya Main Rahe Tou Kya Kare Hain, Oye Dekho-Dekho Interval Ko The End Samjhe Hain**

Surya: **Mann Kyun Tera Yuin Jale Tedhi-Medhi Kyun Chale, Choro Jane Bhi Do Na Why**

Pratiek:  
**Masti Main Bajta Guitar Ho, Dhadkan Jaise Phir Bhi Dil Chere Yeh Taar Kaise**  
**Hain Yeh Mujhko Pata Mujhse Huin Khata Choro Jane Bhi Do Na Why**  
**Oh Choro Jane Bhi Do Na Why…Oh Common Choro Jane Bhi Do Na Whyyyyyyyyyyyy**

After a pause.. pratiek was in front of palak…

Palak:  
**Kuch Baatein Is Raat Main Sochu Aise Dil Poonche Kyun Saath-Saath Hum The**  
**Choota Sab Jo Hua, Choota Sab Jo Suna, Are Choro, Jane Bhi Do Na Why, Choro, Jane Bhi Do Na Why**  
And she leaves from there…

Chorus:  
**Aaaee Aeee Ohooo Ai-Ya-Yai Ohooo**  
**Aaaee Aeee Ohooo Ai-Ya-Yai**  
Dirya comes there…

Disha: pratiek.. pallu.. mai dekhti hun usko..

Disha went… from there… palak went to her house.. followed by disha..

Disha: pallu sun.. tu aise waha se kyu chali aayi..

Palak while entering the house.. disha.. please.. mujhe aacha nahi laga.. aur mai.. then they heard voice..

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" disha and palak were shocked…

Palak was happy.. to see her brother standing in front of him.. she went and hugged him… tears rolled down her eyes..

Sachin: pari kya hua?

Palak: kuch nahi bhaiya.. aapko bahut miss kiya aap nahi they na isliye..

Sachin: toh ismei rone ki kya baat hai..

Palak: nahi bhaiya.. aise hi.. aur aapko chot bhi toh lagi hai..

Sachin: arrey choti si chot hai..

Acp comes there.. pari.. beta.. mission pe toh aisa hota rehta hai tumhare bhaiya tek hai na

Disha: aur meri pari rotey hue bilkul aachi nahi lagti (teasingly)

Sachin: ab hasdo..

Palak smiled… and they enjoyed the party… during this sachvi were coming close…

Sachin: thanks purvi..

Purvi: kisliye sir..

Sachin: mere peeche palak ka dhyan rakhne ke liye..

Purvi smiled… arey sir.. palak meri bhi behen jaisi hai…

And they had an eye look… two people were watching them… they took the pictures.. they came to them.. one of them coughed.. uhun uhun…

Sachvi.. looked..

Sachin: pari.. disha.. tum.. yaha..

Palak: haan.. wo..

Purvi: abhijeet sir.. mai aayi… saying which she excused herself to escape from further trap..

Disha: kya baat hai.. bhaiya aap di ko keh kyu nahi detey…

Sachin: kya kehdun..

Palak: yahi aap unko pasand karte hai..

Sachin: tum dono fir shuru ho gayi.. haatho.. kaam hai.. and he moved.. disha and palak shared a hifi…

Disha was sitting in the garden.. and was.. lost somewhere.. the dance they performed.. was coming in front of her eyes… she smiled… palak came there..

Palak: dishu.. kal college dher se jayengey… tek hai.. but when she got no response from her.. she looked at her.. looking at the… fountain… and smiling…

Palak: aisa kya hai jherne.. mei.. kuch khas nahi hai.. hmm.. madam kahi aur hi hai.. he.. shook her with shoulders… hello.. madam.. wapas aao sapno se..

Disha looked at her.. pov: itna aacha.. scene kharab kar diya… huh..

Palak: dekh dishu.. mujhe pata hai tu mujhe maan mei.. gaali de rahi hogi.. disha was shocked…

Disha: pallu..

Palak: aacha chod.. yeh bata.. kaun hai?

Disha: (innocently) kaun kaun hai?

Palak: wahi jise khayalo mei khoyi rehti hai..

Disha: yaar aisa kuch nahi hai..

Palak: dishu.. don't like to me.. bata.. surya hai na..

Disha smiled…

Palak: arrey waha.. toh baat yaha tak badh gayi..

Disha: pallu.. yaar yeh pyaar todhi hai.. bas.. ussey pasand karti hun.. pallu wo pratiek..

Palak: dishu uska naam maat lena mere samne… samjhi.. hum ab dost nahi hai..

Disha: pallu yaar uski galti nahi hai.. tu hi soch.. tere liye usne. Kitna kiya tera darr bhaga..

Palak: khud ki shart jitney ke liye kiya usne.. samjhi.. (angry)

Disha: aacha baba sorry.. chod ussey kal college dher se jayengey..

Palak: haan kabse wahi mei keh rahi thi…

Here.. pratiek and surya…

Surya: pratiek.. yaar..

Pratiek: surya.. mai kitne din se dekh raha hun.. tu kisko..

Surya: dekh aisa kuch nahi hai samja.. aur jarurai nahi hai.. mai jisse pasand karta hun woh bhi mujhe pasand karti ho..

Pratiek: maine toh kaha hi nahi.. tu hi bol raha hai..

Surya blushed.. tu bhi na.. mera chod.. yeh bata.. pallu ke baare mei kuch socha..

Pratiek: yaar.. chasmish.. bahut hi jiddi aur gusse wali hai..bahut muskil hai..

Surya: hum aise karthe hai (and told something)

Prateik: wah.. toh dher kis baat ki kal hi kartey hai..

Surya: haan tek hai.. mai disha se baat karta hun…

Disha's phone rings… disha looks at caller id.. and.. smiles appears.. on her lips..

Palak: mai jaati hun.. purvi di se baat karni hai.. tu.. lagi reh.. disha hit her lightly.. and palak left…

Palak pov: khush hu mai disha.. tumhari dosti.. bahut pakki hai.. lekin maine jispe bharosa kiya wahi.. kitna farak hai pratiek mei aur surya mei.. sadly… she went in..  
Disha: hello.. surya..

Surya: disha.. ek baat karni thi..

Disha: haan bolo..

Surya told her.. disha was shocked…

Disha: surya.. are u sure.. humhe yeh karna chahiye..

Surya: haan.. trust me..

Disha: tek hai done.. and cuts the call.. disha.. ready ho jaa.. pallu ka gussa.. jehlne ke liye..

Authores note

Abb kya hoga kya plan kiya hai in teeno ne dekthe hai nxt chapter may kya ghadbad hothi hai

Thanks to

Bhumi98 :thnks a lot dear

Palak96:thnks my cutie pie

divaNims:thnks a lot fr d review aur ha time mili tho zarur k likungi un per agar koi plot ho tho batha dijiye

rajvigirl :thnks a lot

jannathfairy:thnks a lot

guest :thanks a lot

:thanks a lot baby nxt chappy may honge abhirika

daya's girl:thanks a lot dida

and guys wts dis 6546 views aur sirf 77 reviews fr dis story nt fair guys plz do review


	10. Chapter 10

**here is d next chappy of d story sorry guys i no im too late bt i was busy im really vry vry sry **

Next morning.. palak went to college… disha was waiting for her there…

Disha said.. pallu.. aaj new year hai.. chal.. na.. kahi chaltey hai ghumne..

Surya to comes there.. haan pallu.. hum.. sab chaltey hai.. please.. mana.. maat karna.. phir mauka nahi milega.. aur aaj waise bhi.. holiday hai..

Palak: holiday.. ho god mai kaise bhul gayi.. aaj lectures nahi hongey..

Pratiek came there… chasmish.. hota hai aisa kabhie kabhie..

Palak: dekho dishu.. ager yeh aa raha hai toh mai nahi aa rahi hun..

Disha.. took palak to side.. pallu.. please.. dekh.. agar pratiek nahi gaya toh.. suru.. bhi nahi jayega.. aur wo nahi gaya.. toh.. please.. yaar..

Palak: ok.. tere liye chalti hun..

Disha hugged her.. thank you…

Pratiek whispered to.. surya.. lagta hai maan gayi..

Surya: haan.. ab tu ussey kaise manayega..

Both girls came there…

Disha: par hum chaar jayengey.. kispe..

Pratiek: bikes pe.. aur kispe.. ek bike meri aur ek surya.. ki..

Palak: tek hai mai aur dishu scotty pe..

Surya: nahi pallu.. scotty nahi.. itne kya jarurat hai.. doh bikes kafi hai.. tum pratiek ke peeche baith jana aur disha.. mera saath..

Disha was shocked.. her pov: yeh toh plan nahi tha.. yeh surya bhi na.. kabhi bhi plan badal deta hai…

Palak: nahi.. mai nahi jaaungi iske saath..

Surya: pallu please..

Prateik: chasmish.. new year hai kya hum bhi nayi shuruwat nahi kar saktey…

Palak: sochke bataungi..

Somehow they convince her.. and they go… they were heading towards goa…

Pratiek starts the bike.. palak sits behind.. holding back of the bike… where as disha sits behind…

Surya says.. dishu.. mere khande pe haath rakhlo nahi toh ghir jaogi…

Disha keeps hand on his shoulder and smiles… they drove… and accelerates the bike.. palak keeps her hand on his shoulder.. as back support was not enough.. pratiek smiles..

Pratiek and surya look at each other… then…

Pratiek sings… **Kehdo ki tum mere dil mein rahoge**  
**Kehdo ki tum mujhse dosti karoge**

Palak was shocked… pov: shuru ho gaya drama…

Pratiek: **Kehdo ki tum mere dil mein rahoge**  
**Kehdo ki tum mujhse dosti karoge**

Palak smiles.. mischievously.. and sings… **Dehkoongi sochoongi kal parso kuch kahoongi**

Pratiek: pov: aacha itna nakra.. sings.. **Kehdo ki tum mere dil mein rahoge**  
**Kehdo ki tum mujhse dosti karoge**

Palak again.. **Ho Dehkoongi sochoongi kal parso kuch kahoongi**

After a while they stop at one place… for some pet pooja.. disha.. who was sitting on bench… stares at surya… who was with pratiek…

Disha: **Hum saathi kitne puraane phir kyon hai itne anjaane…**  
**Kya rang laaye na jaane bachpan ke yeh dostaane**

Surya sings… while coming to disha.. **Kab kahan kya khabar ja rooke yeh nazar**

Palak sings… while coming to disha and surya.. **Are kya pata kaun hai kiska yahan humsafar**

Then pratiek comes… pointing to palak… **Kehdo ki tum mere dil mein rahoge**  
**Kehdo ki tum mujhse dosti karoge**

Palak gets up from there.. and moves.. away while singing…  
**Dehkoongi sochoongi kal parso kuch kahoongi**

Pratiek nodes… **Kehdo ki tum mere dil mein rahoge**  
**Kehdo ki tum mujhse dosti karoge**

They move towards the garden.. disha was sitting… and looking at palak and surya.. who were playing.. she smiled.. pratiek comes there..

**Tum bhi to ho dost meri tum to mera saath de do…**

**Disha smiles..**

Pratiek: **Apni saheli ka mere haathon mein tum haath de do**

Then moves.. disha while looking at surya… **Intezaar intezaar aur kya hai yeh pyaar**

Surya said to palak… **Jooth hi sahi kehde woh ek baar**

Palak said.. while coming to pratiek..** Lo maine kaha tumse dosti karoongi tum bhi kaho mujhse dosti karoge**

Pratiek smiles naughtily.. Dehkoonga

Palak: aacha.. (raising her eyebrows)

Prateik: sochoonga

Palak: oh ho..

Pratiek: **kal parso kuch kahoonga then turned to other side..**

Palak: **Aa Maine kaha tumse dosti karoongi tum bhi kaho mujhse dosti karoge**

Pratiek: **Dehkoonga sochoonga kal parso kuch kahoonga**

Dirya comes there.. palak throws the ball on pratiek in anger.. pratiek turns holds his ears.. and says

"sorry"..

Palak: hmm.. tek hai maaf kiya tumhe..

And then after having some more fun they go back… dirya started to love each other.. but were not able to express their feelings…

** At night All left the bureau**

While sachin was going to his home saw purvi waiting for the cab so he wennt to her

Sachin:kya bath hai purvi car nahi lai ho kya

Purvi :nahi sir wo ajj subah kuch problem hogai thi tho service ke liye beji hu

Sachin:ho accha chalo may chod dethi hu kaafi time ho chuki hai

Purvi:arey koi bath nahi sir may taxi se chali jawungi app jaiye

Sachin :aise kaise ho sakthi hai chalo baitho abb zyada behes math karo purvi

Purvi:teek hai

(and she sat in d car nd dey drove of to purvi's home )

While in d car there was a silence nd sachin thought of breaking dt silence so he started

Sachin:waise purvi koun koun hai tumhari ghar may

Purvi:koi nahi sir ma pa bachpan may guzar gaye ek behen hai jo delhi may padthi hai may akeli rehthi hu sir

Sachin:ho im sry purvi per tum akele kaha ho may hu na (he remembered what he said)mera matlap hai hum sab hai na may acp sir salunkhe sir daya sir abhijeeth sir freddy tarika shreya hum sab tumhare family hai na

Purvi :ha sir isliye ab thak ji rahi hu

Sachin:forwarding his hand so friends

Purvi:friiends ?

Sachin :tumhe pasand nahi hai tho its k

Purvi :arey aise nahi sir nd forwarded hand friends

Sachin:per ek sharth per

Purvi :kaisi sharth

Sachin :ajj se tum mujhe sir nahi balki sachin bulawogi

Purvi:teek hai per on duty sir off duty sachin k

Sachin :k

(and dey reached d purvi's home )

Purvi:thanks sir ooops sachin andar aiye na

Sachin :ajj nahi fir kabhi awungi wo pallu wait karthi hongi ghar may isliye

Purvi:ho teek hai bye

Sachin :bye gn sd tc

Purvi :gn sd ghar jathe he messege kijiye

Sachin :teek hai

(and he went to his home )

Sachin reached his home having constant smile on his face nd messeged her

**May ghar ponch gai good night sweet dreams kal milthe hai may he pick karungi sachin**

Purvi read d message nd replied as

**Teek hai good night sweet dreams tc aur dost banne ke liye thank u so much**

Like dis both went to der dream land

where as pratiek also started to love palak… same goes with sachvi.. they also started to love each other..

After few days… at college…

All were gathered together..

Teacher: hello everyone.. mai hun Ms. Khushi jaise ki aap sab jante hai humhare college mei haar saal play hota hai.. jismei aap aapna acting aur dance ka hunar dikhatey hai.. iss baar ke play ke liye.. 2 female and 2 male lead hongey.. aur auditions.. shuru hotey hai.. aaj se.. hi.. toh aap sab.. apna partner chun lijiye.. common hurry up..

Disha: surya.. mujhe part lena hai please..

Surya: haan tek hai dishu.. chal..

Pratiek asked palak.. tumhe nahi lena part.. tumhe toh acting pasand hai na..

Palak: tumhe kaise pata..

Pratiek: bas pata hai.. chalo..

Palak: hmm.. tek hai chalo..

Ms khushi: alright.. mere pass auditions ke naam aa chuke hai.. task bahut simple hai.. sabse pehle bulatey hai.. priya and piyush ko..

All clap… and they come up on stage…

Ms khushi: okay.. so it is really easy.. aap dono exchange ho jayengey… matlab yeh hai ki.. priya aap

piyush banegi aur piyush aap priya.. aur unki tarah hi act karna hoga.. face expression chal dhal sab

ek jaise..

4 of them were shocked…

Disha: yeh kya?

Surya: dar kyu rahi hun.. u can do it.. relax.. mujhe bachpan se janti ho.. easily kar logi..

Disha: hmm.. dekhtey hai..

Prateik was looking at palak who was biting her nails in tension…

Prateik: chasmish kya hua? tension maat lo.. ho jayega..

Palak: issi baat ko darr hai..

Pratiek smiles.. pov: I know meri chasmish kar legi..

Priya and piyush were done..

Ms khushi: aura ab bari hai.. surya and disha..

All clap..

They go on stage… one on other side.. and one on other side.. and they came… walking like.. each

other..

Surya talked like disha.. holding the book in his hand..

Disha snatching the book… kya dishu.. jab dekho book book..

Surya making angry face.. surya.. ek toh tumhari wajah se mera project pura nahi hua.. tum ho ki.. huh.. aagar tumhari wajah se.. mai fail hun na.. toh dekha tu..

Disha: aacha.. relax… tanda karo deemag ko.. warna deemag fhat jayega..

Surya: deemag toh tumhara fadungi mai..

All.. clap.. dirya smile.. and they get down..

Ms: khushi.. superb.. what a performance.. aur ab.. bari hai palak and prateik..

Pratiek: chasmish nervous maat ho.. tum aacha karogi…

And they go on stage.. palak hands over her glasses to pratiek.. and pratiek hands over his lucky

band to her.. they go back.. pratiek wears her glasses.. and palak wears his band.. they came and

walk like each other..

Pratiek: nahi.. dish.. mai nahi karungi.. tum jao.. (a bit tensed tone)

Palak: chasmish.. tum na darti bahut ho.. kuch nahi.. hoga.. hum hai na..

Pratiek: tum.. kuch maat kaho.. samjhe.. kya pata hai.. tumhe..

Palak: mujhe toh sab kuch pata hai.. tum kar logi.. mai janta hun..

Prateik: tek hai tum kehtey ho to.. mai karti hun..

Palak smiles like pratiek.. and hugs prateik… thank you chasmish.. then separates.. saying sorry..

pratiek smiles…

All clap…

Ms khushi: wah.. kya baat hai.. amazing…

Pratiek gives palak her glasses and palak gives him his band.. back.. they get down…

Disha: pallu.. kya kamal ki acting ki..

Palak: tune bhi bahut aachi ki..

After some other performances were done.. and.. the results were announced..

Ms khushi: alright.. result mere pass hai.. toh humhare pehle couple hai.. palak and pratiek… unhe

miley hai 10 mei se 9 points.. aur humhare dusre couple hai disha and surya.. unhe bhi miley hai 9

points.. all clap…

Ms khushi: okay.. toh yeh selection ho chukka hai.. ab kahani batati hun..

Palak and pratiek.. hai kahani ke.. Anjali aur Rahul.. and disha aur surya hai.. kahani ke… Isha aur Varunki kahani kuch iss tarah hai.. ki Rahul joh hai isha se bahut pyaar karta hai par Anjali ko aapnedil ki baat nahi bol paata hai.. aur dusri taraf.. Isha aur Varun.. dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hai.. par iss baat se anjaan hai.. aap logo ki script aapko mil jayegi.. uss hisab se rehearsal kijiyega..

Pratiek pov: yeh kahani toh mere real life jaisi hai.. oh.. god.. pata nahi kaise hoga..

Surya and disha pov: kahi humhara bhi toh yahi nahi hai..

Disha pov: nahi… wo bolta mujhe.. bachpan se janti hun.. ussey…

They were doing the rehearsal.. pratiek, disha and surya.. were in love.. were not able to express their feeling…

Few days later.. at surya's home…

Disha: suru.. tumhe yeh line bolni hai.. phir mai bolungi…

Surya: kk.. then he reads the script.. mai yeh lines.. (with shock)

Disha: haaan bolo..

Surya closes his eyes… opens again.. and says.. "Isha.. jab bhi tumhe dekha hun toh pata nahi ek ajeeb se ehsaas hota hai.. jab bhi tumhe aapne pass pata hun toh humeha.. aapne pass rakhne ka dil karta hai.."

Disha who was looking into his eyes.. she was feeling he was not saying these lines to Isha but to

Disha… surya was finished.. but disha kept on looking at him…

Surya shook her.. and she came out her dreamland.. haan aagey.. mai bolti hun…"mai.. kuch samjhi nahi varun.."

Surya was about to day something.. suddenly he gets cut.. in his hand.. aahhh…

Disha: suru.. khoon.. nikal raha hai.. baitho.. she makes him sit on the bed.. first aid box kaha hai..Surya says.. waha cup board mei..

Disha.. hurries and brings the first aid.. she dresses his wound.. and surya keeps on staring at.. her..face.. such love and concern for him..

Disha: dhyan kaha rehta hai tumhara.. (scolding him)

Surya: kahi nahi..

Disha: aacha abhie tum aaram karo… mai chalti hunk al miltey hai college mei.. bye..

Surya: bye.. and she leaves…

**Here at palak's home**..

Palak was in her room.. someone was again on balcony.. she goes..

Palak: pratiek.. tum darwaje se nahi aa saktey they..

Pratiek: darwaje pe tumhara bhai pehra de raha hoga…

Palak: offo.. bataya toh tha tumhe.. sachin bhaiya purvi di ke saath bahar gaaye hue hai…

Pratiek: haan par.. ab aadat ho gayi hai aise aane ki.. uppar khicho..

She pulled him up.. and he came..

Palak: aab.. practice kare..

Pratiek looks at the script.. yeh line.. mai nahi bol sakta..

Palak: tum toh aise behave kar rahe ho jaise.. sach mei mujhse.. pyaar karte ho..

Pratiek pov: haan karta toh hun par kehne se darta hun.. kahi tumhe bura lag gaya toh kahi tumse

dosti bhi na tutth jaae…

Palak: bolo.. prateik..

Prateik.. says.. "Anjali.. dekho.. mai janta hun.. ki hum aache dost hai.. par.. pata nahi kab.. mujhe

tumse pyaar ho gaya I LOVE YOU Anjali"

Palak: "Rahul. Itni dher laga di yeh kehne mei.. pehle bata detey toh mujhe shaadi se bhagna nahi

padhta.." then she turns.. one sharp thing was there.. as she walks.. her shirt strips.. she stops.. she

turns immediately.. pratiek comes close to her.. palak was getting nervous.. pratiek removed his

jacket.. and.. put it on palak..

Pratiek says.. mai chalta hun.. kal miltey hai college mei.. mera jacket kal de dena mujhe..

Palak nodes.. and pratiek.. leaves..

Surya pov: chahe kuch bhi ho iss play ke dauran mai aapni dil ki baat kehke rahunga.. "I LOVE YOU

DISHA"

Pratiek pov: chasmish.. pata nahi meh tumhe kabhie keh bhi paunga ki nahi.. but.. "I LOVE YOU

CHASMISH"

And two of them sleep.. happily…

Disha was thinking the same.. pov: pata nahi kyu lag raha tha jaise.. suru mujhse keh raha tha.. kherdisha wo toh isha se keh raha tha.. shayad iss baar.. bhi.. yeh kahani aadhuri reh jaayegi..

**so here is d end of d chappy nd thanks to all who reviewd bye guys **


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys i no dis time im tooooooooooooooo late bt kya kare exams hai guys so i coudlnt abb band karthi hu meri bakwas abb aage dekthe hai kya Hotha hai im realllyyy vry sryy

The day of play came.. 

Ms khushi in the green room.. okay main role.. karne wale actors.. ready ho jayie.. kuch dher mei aap log.. stage pe hone chahiye.. 

Four of them nodes… dirya went on stage.. and all lights went off only the place where dirya were standing were on… 

"Isha.. jab bhi tumhe dekha hun toh pata nahi ek ajeeb se ehsaas hota hai.. jab bhi tumhe aapne pass pata hun toh humeha.. aapne pass rakhne ka dil karta hai.." 

Disha: mai kuch samjhi nahi varun.. moving a bit forward.. 

Surya: bachpan se saath rahe.. jhagre.. gussa kiya.. bahut kuch kiya… itne aache dost bane.. 

One person said "mam.. yeh lines.. galat hai" 

Ms. Khushi stopped him "nahi.. koi nahi" 

Surya continues.. "bechare.. they hum.. par kismet ne phirse milwaya hai tumhe… shayad isliye.. ki humhara rishta dosti ke badhkar hai.. itna samay saath bitahya par kabhie ehsas nahi hua iss baat ka.. bahut roka iss dil ko par yeh dil tumhe aa hi gaya.. isha.. varun sirf.. itna hi kahega.. ki.. uski jindagi mei sirf isha aayegi aur koi nahi" 

Disha was smiling.. she understood this is not varun… but.. surya.. 

Ms aditi: kuch kaho isha.. 

Surya turns.. to leave.. disha said "sahi kehtey hai.. dil kuch aur kehta hai aur deemag kuch aur.. itna waqt laga deta hai insan aapni baat ko hoton pe lane mein.. jisne mera dil luta nahi janti thi mai ki wo bhi.. mujhe aapna dil de baitha hai" 

Surya smiles.. and turns.. disha turns.. surya does his hand in shahrukh's famous pose..

disha ran.. and jumped on him in a hug… all started to clap.. palak wiped her tears.. 

Prateik aksed "chashmish tum roh rahi ho" 

Palak: yeh khushi ke aansu hai.. 

Prateik nodes… pov: aaj mai bhi aapni dil ki baat keh dunga.. 

Another play starts.. 

Palak: Rahul.. tum iss waqt yaha kya kar rahe ho? 

Pratiek: Anjali.. janta hun aaj tumhari shaadi hai par mai kahe bina nahi jaa sakta.. I LOVE

YOU Anjali.. aajse nahi bahut pehle se karta aaya hun.. bas keh nahi saka.. 

Palak: Rahul.. tumne bahut dher kardi kehne mei.. aab kuch nahi ho sakta.. ek gante mei meri shaadi ho jaayegi… 

Pratiek: anjali mai toh bas tumse.. kehne aaya tha na ki shaadi rokhne.. ek baar gale laga sakti ho.. 

Palak smiled and hugged him.. then a person stands there.. and both separate and palak moves away… 

Audience were in tears.. but clapped.. for the performance.. all smiled.. then they go back.. after changing.. 

Surya said disha.. long drive pe chale.. 

Disha: haan chalo… and they left… 

Prateik: chasmish.. gol gappe khane chalogi.. 

Palak: hmm.. tek hai chalo.. 

Dirya on bike… surya drives faster… 

Disha: surya.. kya kar rahe ho… dhire.. chalao… 

Surya: dishu aaj maat roko.. itni khushi ka din hai aaj.. 

Disha: tum bhi na.. pagal ho purey.. surya took her hand.. and put on his waist.. disha

blushed.. she holds him tightly.. and hugged him from behind.. ab bike chalao… 

Surya: chala raha hun.. 

Here palak and pratiek.. eat pani puri.. 

Prateik: chashmish.. mujhe tumse kuch kehna tha.. 

Palak: haan kaho.. 

Prateik: wo mai.. tumse.. matlab.. mai.. wo.. 

Palak's phone rings.. pratiek signs.. palak: ek minute.. haan… hello.. Siddarth jee.. kya? aap kal aa rahe hai.. jee bhaiya ko mai keh dungi.. jee bye.. 

She turns… prateik asked.. "yeh Siddarth kaun hai?" 

Palak: wo.. bhaiya ne mera rishta the kiya hai unke saath.. 

Prateik was shocked.. 

Main Toh Jiya Na Mara  
Hai Ve Das Main Ki Kara

Dil Jude Bina Hi Tut Gaye Hath Mile Bina Hi Chhut Gaye  
Ki Likhe Ne Lekh Kismet Ne  
Baar Baar Rod Akhiyan Tainu Jo Na Vekh Sakiyan  
Khole Aaye Aaj Kudrat Ne  
Kataan Main Ki Ve Din Teri Soth Tere Bin  
Main Toh Jiya Na Mara 

Prateik.. controlled his emotions.. "bataya bhi nahi" 

Palak: sorry wo.. batane ka mauka nahi mila.. dishu ko bhi nahi pata.. tum kuch keh rahe they.. 

Pratiek: nahi kuch nahi.. chaley wapas.. (sadly) 

Palak: haan.. 

They go back… pratiek.. hide his tears.. hiding it behind the helmet.. pov: yeh toh meri jindagi mei sach mei ho gaya.. jissey pyaar kiya wo.. toh anjaan hai iss baat se.. agar maine ussey aaj keh diya hota toh shyad mai dosti bhi kho deta… 

Chan Se Jo Tute Koi Sapna  
Jag Suna Suna Lage  
Jag Suna Suna Lage  
Koi Rahe Na Jab Apna  
Jag Suna Suna Lage 

Dirya were enjoying… at the beach.. water splashes.. disha ran.. and surya behind her.. it was most wonderful day of their life… but here the love story which had not yet begin had ended.. he was driving but lost in thoughts.. and bike gets hit by the car.. and they fall.. a handsome man.. tall with fair skin.. comes out of the car.. he comes and helps.. palak to get up.. 

Man: aap tek toh hai na.. 

Palak: jee mai tek hun.. 

Pratiek gets up.. in anger "dekhke gadi nahi chala saktey ho" 

Man: dekhiye I am sorry par galti aapki hai aapka dhyan pata nahi kaha tha.. 

Pratiek: ek minute meri kya galti.. humesha bike walo se saath hi.. 

Man: dekho.. tum.. and they started to argue.. palak was cleaning her dress.. then she looked at the person.. was stunned.. she came in between.. as both were going to hit each other..

"prateik.. stop it.. sab tek hai.." 

Pratiek "chasmish.. agar kuch ho jaata toh.. issey toh aache jaanta hun aise logo.. ko.. ladkiyon pe chance marne.. ke liye.. aise kartey hai.. issey toh mai.. " 

Palak: pratiek.. aise kaise baat kar rahe ho tum.. au raise kisipe iljam lagana.. tek nahi hai.. 

Person said "I am sorry par aapka dost kuch jyda hi over react kar raha hai" he holds

palak's hand.. lagi toh nahi aapko.. 

Pratiek: tumhari himaat kaise hui issey chune ki.. 

Palak: pratiek.. yeh Siddarth hai.. 

Pratiek was stunned.. 

"aur tumhe ho kya gaya hai aachank.. aise kyu behave kar rahe ho.. kabse kehne ki koshish kar rahi hun.. lekin tum kuch suntey nahi.." 

Siddarth: chalo mai appko gher chod deta hun.. sachin bhaiya se bhi mulakat ho jaayegi.. 

Palak said "jee" 

And they left from there… pratiek get down on his knees… it starts to rain.. and.. his tears.. gets.. mixed with the water droplets.. dirya were coming the same way.. disha saw..

Pratiek.. 

Disha: suru.. bike rok.. 

Surya stopped the bike.. kya hua? 

Disha pointed towards pratiek.. both were.. bewildered.. they rushed to him.. 

Surya asked.. pratiek.. kya hua? picked him up.. 

Disha asked aur tum pallu ke saath they na.. wo kaha hai? haan? 

Pratiek: sab khatam ho gaya.. 

Surya: pratiek.. tumne.. palak se kaha ki tum ussey pyaar kartey ho.. 

Pratiek: nahi surya.. main ahi keh saka.. wo.. chali gayi.. 

Disha: akele.. pratiek.. saaf saaf batao.. kya hua? 

Pratiek: Anjali aur Rahul ki kahani ki tarah palak aur pratiek ki kahani bhi adhuri reh gayi.. 

Disha: matlab? 

Pratiek tells them.. surya.. aaj phir jissey maine chaha.. wo.. bhi.. surya hugged him.. kyu?

surya haar baar mere saath hi kyu? 

Surya: bas pratiek.. mai samaj sakta hun teri takleef.. chal gher chod deta hun tujhe.. 

Disha said.. mera gher pass mei hi hai mai chali jaungi tum pratiek ko le jaao.. 

Surya nodes.. and disha leaves.. 

Surya: chal pratiek.. 

Pretiek: nahi yaar.. 

Surya: chup chal.. and he took him… 

In car.. there was silence.. 

Siddarth says "tum iss samay usske saath kya kar rahi thi?" 

Palak says "wo aaj humhara play tha.. college mei toh bas uska celebration karne gaye they" 

Siddarth: aacha.. 

Then they reached home.. sachin opened the door… 

Sachin asked "pari.. itni.. late.." then looked at her bloody hand.. aur yeh kya hua tujhe? Yeh chot kaise lagi? 

Then Siddarth comes there "bhaiya wo meri gadi se inka aur inke dost ka accident ho gaya

tha" 

Sachin: Siddarth tum.. aaj hi aa gaye.. chalo andar aao dono.. 

They entered inside.. sachin brought the first aid kit.. and does dressing of her sister..  
"ahh.. bhaiya.." 

Sachin: bass.. ho gaya.. lekin yeh hua kaise.. tum toh aapni scotty leke nahi gayi thi 

Palak: bhaiya.. wo.. mera dost joh mere saath play mei tha.. hum dono pani puri khane gaye they.. pata nahi kaha dhyan tha uska.. aur accident ho gaya.. 

Sachin: aajke ladke.. bike chala letey hai par.. dhyan nahi detey.. kuch ho jata tujhe toh.

sachin :tum jaake change karlo.. tab tak mai khana laga deta hun.. 

Palak nodes.. and leaves.. 

Sachin aksed "sid… tum aaj kaise aa gaye.. tum toh kal aane wale they na" 

Siddarth: haanji par.. kuch kaam tha toh aaj hi aana padha.. 

Sachin: aacha.. aur tum tehre kaha hi 

Siddarth: mummy papa ek haftey mei aa jayengey tab.. tak.. mai college ke hostel mei theh runga.. 

Sachin: arey hostel mei nahi.. tum yahi ruk jaao.. jab tak tumhare mummy papa nahi aa jaatey.. tumhara hi toh gher hai yeh.. 

Siddarth: nahi.. aapko pareshan.. 

Sachin: pareshani wali koi baat nahi hai.. aur mere aur meri behen ke ilawa aur kaun rehta hai yaha.. 

Siddarth: jee jaise aap kahe.. 

Palak came back and three of them have food.. after food.. 

Sachin: pari sid ko guest room mei le jaao.. mai kitchen clean karke.. kuch files complete karunga.. 

Palak: jee.. bhaiya.. sachin left… 

Palak: chaliye.. 

Siddarth followed her… 

Palak: aapko agar kuch cahiye ho toh bata dena.. 

Siddarth: jee.. thank you! Aapse ek baat puchu? Agar aap buran a maane toh 

Palak: haan puchiye.. 

Siddarth: aapka dost aapko lete kuch jyada possessive tha.. 

Palak: nahi wo aisa hi hai.. mere teeno dost aache hai humesha saath detey hai.. kuch bhi problem ho milke haal nikaltey hai hum.. 

Siddarth: aacha aap mujhe aapne doston se nahi milwayengi.. 

Palak: haan jarur.. okay mai chalti hun.. 

Siddarth: good night.. 

Palak: good night.. and she leaves.

On the other side

In hotel

Abhirika were sitting nd talking in a hotel as abhi had taken tarika to say about his mission as dey were talking abhi saw something nd was shocked to see ...dareya who were feeding each other

Abhi signaled tarika to see back of her nd she was also shocked to see dem in such state dey siently came nd stood beside dareya

Dareya saw dem were shocked to see dem der as dey were caught red handed nd dey said accepted dt dey r in relationship frm 6 months nd dey started some casual chit chatting nd after dt daya signaled abhi something

After some moment of silence abhijeet started the conversation as "wo humhe tum dono se kuch kehna tha.." 

Tarika asked suspiciously "kya" 

"wo hum aagle hafte mission ke liye jaa rahe hai" 

he paused tarika was waiting for more when shreya asked quiet innocently "aap dono ek saath"

Daya nodded "haan.. aur mission pe rehte waqt koi contact bhi nahi.." 

Shreya nodded "ha yea toh haar mission mey hota hai.." 

Daya looked at abhijeet helplessly.. tarika asked in calm voice "abhijeet.." 

Abhijeet took a deep breath "actually yea ek secret mission hai toh kya hai, kyu hai maat poochna aur hume india se bahar jana hoga" 

he stopped and tried to study the expressions of the listener while daya added "wo bhi ek saal ke liye" 

Shreya reacted quiet loud "ek saal?" 

Duo nodded tarika pressed shreya's hand to make her quiet and turned to duo with "khatra to nahi hai iss mission mey?" 

Abhijeet tried to b casual "tarika humari job mei to.." 

Tarika cut him with "matlab ek saal tum dono pura gayab rahoge.. koi rasta hoga toh hoga contract

karne ka?" 

Shreya added in tensed voice "aap log apni khabar to dete rahiyengey na.." 

Daya smiled with "marr jaye toh news mil jayegi.." 

Two voice scolded him simentenously "daya.." 

Tarika made both shut with "daya is it joke.." 

"arey mein to bas.." 

"just shut up.. what mein to bas.." 

Abhijeet made them quiet "daya chup raho tarika please laro mat" 

Tarika made a face.. while shreya got up and moved without speaking.. tarika sighed "lo.." 

Abhijeet turned to daya "chalo jao.. mana jake warna mission dimaag mey chalega nahi.." 

Daya shyly nodded and moved.. after he left tarika asked in cold calm voice 

"bahut khatra hai mission mey?" 

Abhijeet nodded.. 

"apne kisi informer se to contact rakhoge?" 

Abhijeet nodded again and handed over his phone with a photo opened 

"isey toh janti ho.." 

Tarika just nodded 

Then asked "kisi gang ka member banna hai? yea koi aur role?" 

Abhijeet smiled "sachie mey tum senior inspector abhijeet ki girlfriend ho.." 

"abhijeet!" 

"hum mese ek gang ke ander ghuse ge aur ek back up.." 

"tum toh daya ko hi back up rakhoge.." 

Abhijeet smiled embarrassed.. 

Tarika too smiled 

"apna bhi khyal rakhna aur kisi bhi risk ko chota samajh ke ignore mat kerna.. aur bas mission ke liye apni baji mat lagana.. yaad rakhna tumhara parivar intejer karega.. aur koi hey jo sayed humesha guilt mey reh jayega ager tum baaji har jao to.." 

Abhijeet nodded and pressed her palms softly 

here daya found shreya standing on terrace he stood just behind and pressed her shoulder "shree" 

"daya bahut risk hai mission par" 

"hmm thora to hai.. per abhi hoga na waha.." 

Shreya nodded.. 

"aap log kisise toh contact rakhenge na?" 

"yea sab planning abhijeet karega.. koi bharose ka informer rehega contact mey.." 

"hmm.. daya aap apna khyal rakhna.." 

"arey haan babah.." 

"nahi.. sachie.. bahut khyal rakhna apna aur abhijeet sir ka bhi.. tarika aur mein yaha ek saal bahut

mushkil se gujarenge.. bahut darr" 

Daya covered her mouth with his palm "darr ka naam mat lena.. Senior inspector daya ki hone wali

patni aur darr sobha nahi deta" 

Shreya smiled and placed her head softly on his chest.. he securely wrapped her in his strong arms 

At disha's home.. disha was standing at the balcony.. the wind was blowing.. she closed her eyes..

and smiled.. her phone rings.. she picks up.. 

Disha: hello.. 

Person: mere baare mei soch rahi thi na.. 

Disha: tumhe kaise pata.. 

Surya: rag rag se wakif hun mai tumhare.. 

Disha smiles.. tum soye nahi.. 

Surya: tum bhi toh nahi soyi.. 

Disha: mai toh bas.. aise hi.. suru.. humhare beech koi nahi aayega na… 

A person is shown entering the house.. in a room.. he goes to cupboard.. opens it and takes out a

photo.. 

Surya: nahi dishu.. koi nahi.. aab toh tum peecha chudana bhi chaho chuda nahi paaogi peecha

mujhse… 

Disha: aacha jee.. 

Surya: haanjee.. 

They were talking.. romantically.. 

Person smirks "mai wapas aa raha hun.. aur iss baar.. tumhe saath leke hi jaunga.. dish.. be ready" 

The picture was of the person and disha… 

Here pratiek.. looks at the picture.. of palak.. which he took secretly.. 

"chasmish.. janti ho zindagi mei mai kabhie nahi haara.. haar toh hai nhi lekin.. aaj mai dil se haar

gaya… bhul gaya mai.. ki tumne mujhe aapna dost banaya tha.. aapne dil mei jagah nahi dethi.." he

closed his eyes.. 

A/n: toh ab new twists story mei.. hehe.. so ab.. kya hoga? So guess guys aage kya hoga nd review plz redaders

And thanks to all who reviewd me in last chappy as i hv exams i couldnt thank individually


End file.
